Treasured Enchantment
by SilverTippedTongue
Summary: After Voldemort destroys Wizarding Britain the Ministry of Magic puts into play an ancient ritual to bond the remaining female population with suitable wizards. As the reluctant face of this, Hermione Granger manages to astound everyone with her unbelievable results. BLANKET DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING ! I PLAY WITH J.K'S TOYS!
1. Chapter 1

The air around Hermione Granger crackled with magic as everyone in her immediate vicinity took a step back, except the focus of her anger.

"You cannot be serious, Kings," Hermione said with a scarlet colour rising just above the collar of her dress. There were ten little half-moons indented in the back of the leather chair she was gripping.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's the only way and you know it. Do you think I would subject anyone to this unless I had no other option?" His brown eyes looked sadly at the young witch in his office. Her defiant stance and tangible magical aura gave him hope. She was strong. Everyone left was strong, and together they would be able to fix the mess they were in.

"I have given my entire childhood to the cause. I sacrificed everything. I lost my parents, friends, family, and hope. I can't stand by and let you take away people's freedom with this idiotic idea," Hermione said. She'd moved around the chair and now had her hands planted on his desk, leaning heavily as if the entire weight of the situation rested solely on her slender shoulders. The green silky material of her dress had begun to dampen with sweat, and droplets had collected at the small of her exposed back as she argued with the Minister of Magic.

"This is the last time I will have this discussion with you. There is no other way, we lost too many people and this is how we are dealing with it. The Wizengamot decided that this was the course we will take and you have no say. The role you play in this has also been decided, and as a member of the British Wizarding community you must follow our orders. Again, I apologise from the depths of my heart," Kingsley said as he sat down in his chair and stared at the brilliant, volatile woman in front of him.

"I'll run. I've run before. I survived and I can do it again, better, for longer and…"

"Enough. Who are you kidding? You've known about this for a year, had your chance to run and you missed it. Your ceremony will take place in one hour. The rest of the remaining women will follow. You will do this Hermione. You will do it to ensure the survival of what you fought so hard to protect. You're young and might find love in the process. It will be good for everyone. And you may only receive one. You never know your luck." He dismissed Hermione and her red-headed entourage with a wave of his hand and shook his head, _she will most surely get more than one_.

She was livid and there was nothing she could do. Killing Kingsley would land her in Azkaban before she could smile in victory. It wouldn't stop anything anyway; it was the Wizengamot's idea and supported by the public. As Hermione followed Kingsley's secretary down the long hallway, she couldn't help but examine the young woman. There was no normal uniform today. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high, shiny ponytail and her shoes were at least three inches of red pleather. The empire cut on her skirt showcased her slight figure and emphasised what Hermione imagined were non-existent hips to match her non-existent boobs. Pausing in front of the door that had just been held open for her, she sighed. She didn't know why she was being so mean. This woman probably fought just as hard for her life, she was embracing the idea of restoring the community, and all Hermione could do was be rude.

"Miss Granger?" the woman asked as her blues eyes shone with happiness, now tinged with worry.

"Sorry, April, rough day. I hope that you get all that you ask for today, and more. You deserve happiness." Hermione released the girl's hands after a reassuring squeeze and a strong, fake smile.

The Weasleys had already taken seats in the waiting room assigned to them. Arthur was talking to Charlie and Bill, and George was writing in the little notebook Hermione had given him for Christmas. He told her he used it for new merchandise ideas. Molly fussed over Ginny, straightening the shoulder strap of her Greek-inspired dress.

"Ginny, now you can only sit for ten minutes at a time dear, or else you'll crease the back. Percy, please leave Charlie alone, his tie is fine and you are fussing worse than I am, no one in this room will embarrass you today, now sit," Molly commanded.

Instead of listening to his mother's orders, Percy flitted from person to person making sure they were all well put together and tidy. As Vice Minister of Magic, anything that happened today that included his family would impact his future career. He came to a stop three feet from Hermione and looked her up and down. Crossing his arms, he shook his head.

"Hermione, you are free to do as you please, within the rules. You can have a job, you can travel, you can tell anyone that you get how much you oppose the idea, but the rules are there to help our world and we need you as the front-runner. We need people to recognise you as the face of this. You remember who was next in line for that job…" he trailed off quietly and turned his attention to Ginny, her eyes bright with tears and her breath coming in short sharp bursts.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Perce, as if I was going to let her do this as the main bloody person. She shouldn't be doing this at all! She had about the same amount of childhood I did and she is petrified. She's only 20, she can't even decide what colour she wants to paint her nails this week let alone what to name her future children or how she is going to please a wizard or wizards. You guys really fucked us over," she said as her eyes turned towards his and he shrunk back slightly. Her finger came up, and with three hard jabs to his bony chest she finished, "This lack of regard for basic human rights is matching what Voldemort did to us, and it is your idea. You may be second in charge, but so help me if any of these women get hurt, you're my first stop."

Even paler than normal, Percy nodded and went and sat down next to Ginny, put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed small comforting circles on her back, whispering to her. _He'd better be saying how sorry he is… I'll ask her later. _

Molly bustled over to Hermione to pull her up into a big hug. Hermione's arms enclosed the waist of the woman she had known as a second mother. They sat down together, Molly patting Hermione's hand.

"Molly, it'll be okay, we will both be there for her, and each other and all of the other women." Molly sniffed and Hermione continued while patting the plump woman's hand softly, "I still have majority control of the situation with the women. I can't stop this happening but I can make sure they are all safe and happy within whatever they get thrown into." Molly raised her head and met Hermione's gaze, the tears still fresh just about to fall and Hermione thought she looked so lost. "Oh Molly, if we aren't strong enough for everyone, this whole thing is going to turn to shit, " she grinned at the older woman who looked back with a small grin of her own, "and we have all dealt with enough shit, especially you."

"You always know what to say, Hermione, no one would ever guess that you were so young. But you are right too, if we women aren't strong, those who are worse off will suffer more. We can't let that happen," Molly said.

"Well there are only about seven hundred women left. That's less than a sixth of the males. People will be left out of this and for good reason, they just aren't suitable for marriage. I'm glad they let Luna off. Her poor mind." She paused and looked over at Ginny who was now walking in circles around George trying to make him dizzy, probably more of a distraction for herself though. Looking back at Molly she said, "She and Ginny are why I stayed to help you know. I couldn't bear to leave them defenceless and at the mercy of the Ministry, no matter how much they have improved." Molly patted Hermione's hand again and went back to stop her daughter and got her to sit for a perfectly times ten minutes, to avoid the creases.

Hermione stood herself and went to a small powder room that she had noticed when she walked in. a quick Scourgify and the sweat marks disappeared and her skin became fresh again. A quick tousle and her hair was smooth and stuck up in all the right places. After having spent her entire life doing battle with her mane she had decided to cut it all off leaving a rather stylish pixie cut and deepened the colour to a blue-black. The effect was staggering, she no longer had the fuzzy halo of golden locks and it added years in a way that wrinkles never could. With a flick of her wrist her eyes became rimmed in dark liner and a shimmery green eye shadow that matched her dress. She reached into a small back bag with an undetectable extension charm and pulled out a cool red lipstick to create a clash of colours. Her black ballet flats didn't give her any height advantage but she rather thought she didn't need one. The thought caused her to smile to herself.

"And why exactly are you smiling about, hmm?" George asked Hermione as he and his brother peered around the doorframe.

"Good question, little brother, let us in on your happy little secret, hun," Charlie said.

"Boys, I hardly know what to tell you. I happened to see your faces in the mirror just now and pictured you two being summoned for some slip of witch, and I couldn't help feel sorry for her."

Charlie and George put their hands on their hearts and feigned pain, causing Hermione to giggle.

"What if we are summoned to you, little one?" Charlie asked.

Hermione's giggle stopped short and she raised her eyebrow at Charlie. "Do you two really think you could handle me?" Her grin returned at the shocked faces of the two Weasley men, "Do shut your mouths, boys, or you'll be catching more than a wife today." Slipping between them, she went back to her small table and poured a cup of tea. _Mmm, Earl Grey_, how she loved the slightly sweet smell and light feeling on her tongue combined with a smooth black tea after taste. Checking her watch, she realised that she had wasted forty-five minutes._ Only fifteen to go until I am part of something ridiculous again,_ she thought as she pulled a small stack of folded parchment out of her pocket. She thoroughly read the words again for what seemed the millionth time.

_**To Miss Hermione Granger **_

_**Today we are writing to inform you of a new initiative created by the Ministry of Magic to help the Wizarding world grow and thrive after all the recent turbulence. **_

_**We write to you especially, Miss Granger, to ask that you support our cause as the brave face of this campaign. For this, we will need you to sign in the following space **_

_**Thank you for signing. **_

_**The idea came from hours of extensive searching, and many ideas were thrown around. In the end, the Wizangamot decided unanimously on the outcome. We as a community are to use the 'Ames Serviles' ritual. The 'Ames Serviles' has not been used in over 500 years and we have key researchers looking into achieving this on a large scale. **_

_**Once details have been made public you will be notified. **_

_**Kind Regards **_

_**Stamford Jorkins**_

_**Ministry of Magic, Spokesperson**_

The next page was from the Ministry. Hermione had pitched a fit at their meeting about the including those who are in the care of St. Mungo's or any other mental health facility.

_**Miss Granger **_

_**We have taken into consideration your points made at the meaning this past Thursday. In looking at the facts we agree that those who are in St. Mungo's or any other medical facility for mental reasons are to be exempt from the participation in the 'Ames Serviles' rituals. While this does reduce the number of eligible candidates, we understand that it was a breach of trust to even entertain the notion. **_

_**Please talk to me next time, Hermione. **_

_**Kindly,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt **_

_**Minister of Magic **_

The third parchment was the one that scared Hermione the most.

_**Hermione**_

_**I'm writing as a friend and want you to know that I understand your feelings towards the issue. However I must insist that you participate, there is no room, nor time for refusal. If you do, there will be consequences. **_

_**I am simply reiterating the facts. The reason I write is to let you know about the ritual we will use has the ability to pair the witch with multiple wizards, based on the needs of the witch. I wanted you to know before everyone else. There is also a strange sentence in the middle of the incantation that we cannot decipher. There have been records of this working sublimely and not a single failure. Please Hermione, join us fully in helping rebuild our world.**_

_**Kings.**_

More than once Hermione had then gone to the Ministry and demanded to be told the full extent of this spell as she had been having trouble finding it on her own. Ten was the highest that had been recorded. Ten wizards. She could hardly imagine. But the spell was based on needs and Hermione only _needed_ one wizard. Only one. A good one. She sighed again and rested her forehead in her hands.

"It's okay, Herm. We can do this together." Ginny rested a hand on Hermione's head and patted her slightly.

"You're right, Gin. We can. Let's go face this problem together just like we always do." Hermione stood and held Ginny's hand tightly as they exited the waiting room and turned to follow April to the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was packed with men from Wizarding Britain. _Great_, Hermione thought as she stood to the side with Ginny as the rest of the women filed into their reserved seats at the front of the stage. Harry and Ron came up and were waiting for them there and greeted them seriously with warm hugs and morose looks. Beside Hermione, Ginny let a small sob escape and Hermione moved her arm around the younger girl's waist.

"You know I wouldn't just let you do this if I thought you'd be in any danger. Come on Gin, buck up. It'll be ok I promise," Ginny looked down at Hermione said, trying to be cheerful.

"Ok, I trust you," Ginny responded as Kingsley took his post on the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and families. We welcome you to witness and participate in the ceremonies today. You are all currently inside of a ward that prevents any Apparition. This is because the rituals performed today will move each man to the stage to join the participating witch. We do not want people to take matters into their own hands, so the only magic that will be allowed is the ritual itself. I have made arrangements for each couple, or grouping, to have a room to meet after their ritual. If the women don't feel comfortable for any reason, there will be arrangements made to accommodate them." Kingsley paused and looked at Hermione who nodded, happy with such precautions. In the time it had taken for that exchange, side conversations had erupted into a deafening racket, and Kingsley had to raise his voice to be heard. "I would now like everyone to be silent, and sit, and we will get underway." Kingsley waited for silence before he spoke again, "I would like to call to the stage Hermione Granger for her Ames Servile ritual."

Hermione took a deep breath, squeezed Ginny's hand, and took her place next to the Minister of Magic.

She raised her wand and pointed to the sky, her voice reverberated loudly though the auditorium, and everyone felt goose-bumps break out at the sombre tone and beauty of the words themselves.

"Ama me fideliter,  
fidem meam nota,  
de corde totaliter  
et ex mente tota,  
sum presentialiter  
alens in remota;  
quisquis amat taliter,  
volvitur in rota."

As Hermione finished the words, she lowered her wand and there was a crash of thunder. The crowd gasped, and Hermione looked over her shoulder. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Slowly, the darkness closed in around the edges and took her over.

The light shining on her face hurt, but Hermione had no idea why anyone would do that to her. The pillow felt foreign behind her head and the blanket was scratchy against her chin. Her head pounded with a dull ache and she could feel the tightness in the shoulders and back. Forcing one eye to open, she blinked rapidly as it adjusted to the light. Looking around, she could see that she was laying on a Ministry couch, in the same waiting room she had been in earlier that day.

With one eye closed, she had a restricted view of the room. The sound of a chair creaking behind her made her roll off the couch and draw her wand, aiming at the source of the noise.

"Oh my…" she started, not believing what she was seeing, "Severus? Is it really you? I thought you were…dead?" Hermione said, her eyes widening in amazement.

The dark wizard stood and slowly made his ways to her. Once close enough, he took her wand.

"Yes Miss Granger. Apparently I was deceased, however you're quite the needy witch, and the incantation brought me back," he stated with his familiar drawl. He smirked at her look of wonder and then at her confusion. Her eyes still hadn't left him and he knew she was in for quite a shock.

"But…wait… no, it can't… oh sweet Merlin what have I done?" Hermione asked aloud as plopping straight on the floor where she had been sanding she sat up and crossed her legs, and looked back at Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger, please," Severus said, extending a hand that was refused.

"I'm staying right here in case I faint. So I called… you. To be my... husband?" Hermione said as she just stared at her ex-professor.

"Not just me Miss Granger. You haven't properly looked around the room. And Merlin knows you can't see from there, you tiny witch. Do get up. I, if need be I shall catch you if you decide to faint."

Cautiously she got up, took a deep breath and looked around.

"Ah, fuck," Hermione whispered.

"Language my Pet," Severus said.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco…um how nice to see you both again," she trailed off as the Malfoy duo stood and bowed graciously.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again, and in less trying circumstances than when last we met, I trust," Lucius said confidently.

Hermione nodded in response at the elder Malfoy. Draco simply watched her. Her gaze moved from the two striking men to the next group.

"I got three Weasley's? Seriously? Wow, I must have a wild streak the size of a barn…" Hermione said as Fred, George, and Charlie grinned and made her feel more at ease. Then suddenly concerned. _Fred was here too? Fred and Severus_? _How many people have been raised from the dead?. But wow… _

"It's good to see you again, Fred," Hermione said, a little stunned. "You and Severus have scared years off me, but it is wonderful to see you both…with us again."

Fred smiled as he ran his hands through his red hair, "I'm not sure I completely understand what happened, but this looks like fun."

Hermione smiled, turned again, and her mouth fell open slightly at the strange sight.

"Miss Granger, please don't be startled, we were all dreadfully worried when you passed out on the stage and we wouldn't wish for it to occur a second time."

"Zabini?" Hermione asked as she looked at the group of her Hogwarts classmates.

"Yes," He smirked now, raising an eyebrow as he gestured to the men surrounding him., "and I believe you will recall Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey from Hogwarts?"

The group nodded politely, all looking at her with mixed expressions of concern and hungry eyes.

"I concur with Blaise's sentiments and reiterate, we were and still are worried about you," Adrian said. "I imagine that you will need to keep your strength up," he said with a smile.

"Perhaps you need to have a sit down," Theo chimed in as he motioned to the chair he had just risen from, "or maybe even a lie down. You slept for a while but nowhere near long enough."

"Thank -you Theo and Adrian, but I think I should remain standing, nothing like the idea of fainting to keep a girl on her toes," She said, trying for a kind and thankful smile but fearing it came out as a grimace.

"Miss Granger, I would like to say you look well, however I don't think we should start this off with lies," Marcus Flint said simply as he looked into her eyes.

She involuntarily cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow in thought. She noticed exactly how tall and muscular he was. _Oh my_… Hermione thought as her mind raced away with naughty images about what exactly a massive wizard like this could offer her. _Need to think of ANYTHING else_, she reminded herself quickly.

"Well, Mr. Flint, I'd like to say that I had considered you for today's activities, but as you said, we shouldn't start this off with lies."

He looked surprised and there was a distinctly Malfoy chuckle and a Weasley snort in the room. Shaking her head thinking, _he'll be a handful,_ Hermione looked at Greg Goyle, a classmate that she saw perish in the Room of Requirement. Greg didn't say anything but simply nodded at her and she returned it. She knew that he had more to process about all of this than she did. He was back from the dead, and because of her; a woman that he tried to kill years ago.

Hermione turned slightly and faced the table that she had been sitting at earlier in the day. It was now occupied by three familiar and welcomed faces.

"Oh Neville! Remus! And Sirius?"

"Not quite sure how you managed it my lady, though I am quite pleased with this arrangement," Sirius said as he winked and flashed her a cheeky grin.

Hermione shook her head in return, her lips curving slightly upwards at his antics. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Wait a moment…Remus, where's…" Hermione started to ask. Before she could finish her sentence, the doors flung open and in burst Molly Weasley burst in, carrying a wriggling bundle of pink skin and fluorescent yellow hair, "…Teddy."

Giggling, Teddy her reached for his father and snuggled up, making Remus grin.

Turning sharply Molly turned sharply and lunged for Hermione, and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever experienced.

"Oh my dear girl! You have no idea how amazing you are, you had the entire place in an up-roar! Everyone protested that saying they felt the pull too, and they are also meant to be with you, but you maxed out the spell. I can't believe it, and you even have three of mine! Oh I am so proud, so proud of all of you. I have to get back to Ginny. You rest, you got the most husbands by a long shot. I must go but be safe. Love you dears," Molly said. After this rapid-fire delivery, she was gone again, moving much faster than anyone imagined.

The sound of the toilet flushing and a tap running broke the awkward silence Molly left in her wake. Hermione turned towards the bathroom in time to see Harry exiting and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Merlin, Harry!" she shouted as she rushed towards him and threw herself into his arms.

He wrapped them tightly around her and whispered in her ear,

"How are you holding up?" He could tell from the way that she clung to him that she was still a little shaky. It was understandable, given the circumstances. His head rose from where it had been resting against the top of hers to look at the other wizards. They were all looking at the pair with a mixture of concern and jealousy. He chuckled and whispered to Hermione, "I'm going to guess and say that you haven't greeted everyone like this?."

Hermione shook her head, not moving it from his chest.

"How do you know?" she sniffed. She hated crying but she was so happy that she had Harry.

"Because everyone is staring and I feel as though any minute there will be a line forming soon so everyone can have a turn." Still watching the others, he saw a few men nod at his assessment of the situation. He thought that if he didn't change the topic quickly she might be forcibly removed from his arms and passed around.

"Seriously, I knew you were impressive, but you have fifteen wizards. You brought people back! Sirius, Hermione! You brought Sirius, Remus, Snape, Fred, and even Goyle back to life! You nearly started a riot, people were trying to get on that stage like no one's business. Luckily you had fifteen guards. Kings got us to grab you and move you to safety as soon as possible."

"Stupid, bloody, Kings. He should have had the sense to at least hire more security. Honestly. I'll be giving him another piece of my mind, and it won't be pretty. How did the rest of the pairings go?" Hermione asked as she took a deep breath and a small step back from Harry and took a deep breath. She made like she needed to calming herself, but in reality, she needed to clear Harry's warm, comfortable scent from her brain before she became silly.

"Mr. Weasley came in while you were sleeping and said that was once Kingsley calmed the crowd down, Ginny was up. She got two, Seamus and Dean. She was lucky, because there was nearly another riot when Cormac McLaClaggan and his father and tried to make it up on the stage. They got close, but Mr. Weasley said Ginny was bustled away nearly as quick as you were."

Horrified, Hermione swung towards the door and made to leave. Severus blocked her way.

"Now, now, Miss Granger," Severus said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not behave rashly. Her parents are with her. Now I believe Potter said something about a line?" his eyebrow formed a perfect arc as hers drew together in confusion.

"A line for what Severus?" Hermione asked.

"For the proper greeting that Potter suggested. You embraced Potter but you have fourteen other husbands. Does that seem fair to you Miss Granger?"

"No… I suppose not… but still… this is very strange. Do the rules stipulate whether I am I allowed to be alone with one of you at a time, or is this a group thing?"

Draco cleared his throat.

"Granger, if you are wanting alone time I will make sure that I'm the first in line." He winked and Hermione and she turned back to Harry.

"What is going on? I mean seriously, what has happened. What am I supposed to do with fifteen husbands?" Hermione's her voice was starting to sound panicked.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders and spun her around. She came face to chest with a very tall werewolf.

"Hermione eat this, and sit down. It will make you feel better. Neville, get her some tea. Remus handed her some chocolate and guided her over to a chair. Neville placed a steaming hot cup of perfectly prepared Earl Grey with two sugars in front of her.

She smiled up at Neville.

"How on earth do you know how I like my tea?"

"I hope you realise we sat at the same table every day 'Mione. And unlike Ron, I was interested in you."

She liked his silly little grin and thought his blush was sweet, but her eyes tightened at the use of the nickname.

"I hate that nickname. I mean, it's not so bad coming from you Neville, but it still grates on my nerves."

"Hermione, of all people, I understand how this situation is a shock for you, but I think that getting to know your new husbands individually would help you adjust to your situation better," Sirius suggested.

Hermione noticed how he looked at her kindly, and how he, and the others were very patient with her. "Well Sirius, I agree with you, though it is rather a lot to take in. I think I'd like to go home and have something to eat and take a bath. Perhaps tomorrow we can make arrangements for meetings. I need to start organising things, creating list and schedules. Goodness, there is too much to do," She said as she put her head in her hands once more.

A very deep, quiet voice came from beside her.

"How about you delegate some things Hermione? You have fifteen very capable men at your disposal. Give us jobs, it might take some of the pressure off."

She looked into Greg's face. She took a deep breath and straightened in her chair, now facing the rest of the wizards that had ventured closer.

"You're right, Gregory, thank you. Now boys I'll say a few jobs and you can pipe up if you think you could suitably help. First things first, we need a place with enough room for all of us."

As she said it Lucius stepped closer.

"I believe I could be of assistance there," Lucius answered as he looked her right in the eye, making her not quite remember what he was volunteering for.

"Ah yes, perfect. Once that is sorted I'll give more direction to each of you on additional job," Hermione said as she mentally checked that problem off the list. "So, Mr. Malfoy is on accommodation. Now I need someone to start filling out the paper work for this, er, union."

"I can do that for you witch, I'm sure that I need to go about documenting the fact I'm alive with the Ministry as soon as possible. I'll pick up everything we need then," Sirius said with a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'll go with you Sirius. You'll probably need some back up." Harry positioned himself next to his Godfather with his own grin that threatened to break his face.

"Wonderful, that's three down. Hmm I will need s someone, or a few of you, to help me pack up my house I suppose. Maybe three of you for tomorrow afternoon?"

As soon as she finished, there was a deafening argument about who the three would be. Hermione raised her hand to silence them. Surprisingly it worked.

"I know this is exciting, and such but we will all get to spend time together, quite a bit, I imagine. What I need for tomorrow are people who can work hard and fast," Hermione said.

Draco and Marcus's hands flew up immediately. Hermione snickered and but smiled. It WAS cute.

"You don't need to raise your hands. But thank you for being quiet," she said pleasantly. She was starting to enjoy herself. They both returned a smile to her and the high fived each other, causing Hermione to laugh.

"I'll help too Hermione, I want to take the samples of your garden," Neville said.

"Ok that's that, then. Remus, you know what I want you to take care of, and Teddy, I want you to both go take care of each other. I think that you have quite a bit to catch up on."

Both males in question smiled and came forward. Remus passed Teddy to Hermione and landed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Teddy, we'd better go now and tell your Grandma about the new arrangements." Teddy gave Hermione a small kiss, Teddy reached for Remus, and with a general good bye, they were gone.

"There are people I must inform of this new situation as well, and I have properties to examine," Owl me the parameters I am to search within." Lucius said. He stepped up and took her hand gently kissed her hand before sliding out of the room. She couldn't help but giggle.

"That means I still have quite a few of you left. I know it's not traditional to the Wizarding community but I'd like us all to have rings. If someone could possibly pick them out and bring them all to me, I have a few nifty ideas to try on them. Fred and George, I need you to go back to the shop and look under the second to last floorboard in the kitchen that's closest to the oven. I've hidden something there and I'd like it back," she said.

The twins who looked confused, then shrugged in unison. Fred winked and George saluted just before they Disapparated.

Running a hand through her hair, Hermione mentally checked off who she had left and what she had left to do.

"Hermione, Theo and I can get the rings for you. We are sure to get in the ball arena of what you desire." Blaise said as he tugged on Theo's shirt, ignoring Hermione's tittering at his botched attempt at a Muggle phrase. A small waved goodbye and she was two more down.

"Charlie, I'm sure your parents are going mental, and Ron and Ginny will need more support. Go be with your family," she said with concern.

Charlie, the most powerful Weasley, He strode forward confidently, and gathered Hermione into his arms and lifted her off the ground in a massive hug.

"You really are the kindest witch I've ever met." After planting a sincere a kiss to her fore head, he set her down and left quickly.

"Now who is left?" Hermione asked aloud. "Ah, Adrian, Severus, and, Greg, my last husbands. Severus, from you I'd like to read some interesting books from your of your library. Choose at random, I imagine I will get through them all eventually. Adrian, can I give you tasks tomorrow afternoon? All of you boys should go home now and sleep, or relax, as I have no idea what time it is anymore. Shoo," Hermione said playfully as Snape and Pucey left. Finally, Hermione looked back at Greg.

"From you Mr. Goyle, I seem to remember from the requirements of this blasted ritual that I need to have one of you with me at all times. Since I have to get some food and then sleep, I wondered if you would be willing to join me?"

"Of course. That sounds wonderful," Greg said, offering Hermione his arm.

She smiled and stood, rubbing the small of her back.

"Let's go, I'm famished. I'll take you to this nice Thai place I know near my house." She slipped her arm into his. Just as they Disapparated , she looked to see him smiling down at her. _He needs to smile more often…_


	3. Chapter 3

The Thai takeout had been filling, and Greg was just the right company to soothe Hermione's frazzled nerves. Hermione suggested they watched a few Muggle movies until she fell asleep.

After about the third movie, Hermione was noticeably drifting in and out of sleep.

"Come on Hermione, let's get you into bed," Greg said.

She nodded consent but snuggled back into the couch pillows.

He chuckled as he bent down and scooped her up bridal style. She only moved to loop her arms around his neck so she didn't slip. He moved her carefully through the doorway and balanced her as he used one arm to pull down the bed covers. Once lowered, she flipped over and sprawled across the bed on her stomach. He covered her and left the room while leaving the door propped open. He made his way back to the couch and transfigured it into a single bed since her flat was a one bedroom.

Hermione had explained the constant company clause, as she called it, over dinner. It was designed to keep the female safe. If she were ever alone, there would be an unavoidable pull that would manifest any number of partners to her location. She reasoned that if she had at least one partner around her at all times, the problem could be side stepped. Greg had been curious about the other 'rules', but Hermione had said that she didn't want to keep repeating herself, and she would tell everyone over dinner tomorrow night.

About an hour after Greg had slipped off to sleep, a piercing scream shocked him and he fell out of bed. A second scream filled the house and he took off running towards Hermione.

He found her tangled in her sheets, back arched and sobbing, but still very much asleep. He cautiously approached her and gently untangled the sheets, ignoring the low whimpering noise she was now making. Just as he removed the sheet, she twisted again and let loose another screech. Greg scooped her up and pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her hair and comforted her until the new wave of sobbing had subsided. He felt her hand grab the fabric on the front of his t shirt.

"Thank you. I normally don't get saved at the end," Hermione whispered.

Greg pressed his cheek into her hair and rocked her gently. Her hand started to go limp, but just before she dropped off, it tightened again.

"Can you please stay with me?"

"Of course, Hermione," he said as he shifted them so they were both facing each other. Hermione curled into his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head and his arm on top of her waist. It wasn't long before they both drifted off.

After waking up ten hours later, and extracting herself from Greg's grip, Hermione took a quick shower. Breakfast consisted of dry Nutri-Grain, which Greg found he quite liked and ate about half the box. Greg then took a shower while Hermione put on a pair of dark blue ¾ jeans and a black tank top. A forest green bandana around her head completed the look. She took a moment to be a real girl and cast a charm on her nails that turned them a shiny black and then set about finding a ring for her nose. She found one on the kitchen bench in a small box with other jewellery. She put it in and performed a spell that ringed her eyes in a shade of metallic green. Feeling good about how she looked, Hermione straightened up, hand on hips, and looked around the flat appraisingly. Most areas would be easy to pack up, but the lounge room would be difficult because of the personal items she wanted to take care of personally. Just as she was about to shove the couch against the wall, to clear space for sorting, an owl flew through the window.

Grabbing the note off the owl's leg, she went to the kitchen to get a treat for the owl and pen and parchment for the reply.

The letter read:

_Miss Granger, _

_I am now able to compile a list of houses and would like your input on the subject. Send my owl Hera back with your response._

_Yours _

_L.M._

Writing quickly, she replied,

_Mr. Malfoy. _

_Thank you for contacting me._

_Considering the number of people involved, and the rules of this union, I say that we need to go big. There need to be at least twenty-five rooms if we consider a maximum of two children to every male being a possibility. I would like it to be open and spacious, lots of windows and light. Any materials will do, though I am a fan of stone. I'd like land, as much as possible really. That's about all; anything else can be changed or altered as needed. _

_Thank you Mr. Malfoy_

_Yours, _

_H. G._

The owl flew off. Finally back on task, she braced her feet and shoved hard against the arm of the grey, suede three-seater. It gave a little then suddenly a lot. Hermione stumbled but caught herself. That's when she noticed the two large, slightly tanned hands resting on either side of hers. She turned and looked up into the face of Adrian Pucey.

"Hello there Kitten," he said.

"Good afternoon Adrian. Thanks for the help," she said, ducking out from under his arm, her cheeks gathering heat and colour due to his proximity.

"Whoa Hermione, looking very Slytherin today," Neville said, coming up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled warmly at him and punched him in the arm playfully. "If you know how I like my tea, then you know my favourite colour is green, cunning snakes be damned," Hermione said wagging her finger at Neville.

"You know you like green because of us, admit it," Draco teased from his position leaning against the doorframe. Marcus was standing beside him, arms crossed.

"If we are trying to figure out why I like green, it would probably be because of Harry's eyes," Hermione replied with a smirk. This wiped the matching one straight off Draco's face. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off.

"I know you like teasing him Hermione, but I think you should be nice now that you're bound," Harry announced brushing soot off his jeans.

Hermione turned and poked her tongue out at Harry.

"Very Mature, you were head girl, right?" Harry asked.

"Regardless of my level of maturity, my like of green, or the reason behind it you're all here to work. Not to mention the last two times I've seen you, you've been wiping your hands on your trousers," Hermione said grinning.

Greg took this opportunity to walk into the room, and Hermione turned to face him.

"Greg you can stay, or go do your own thing. Thank you so much for last night, I really appreciate it," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his torso.

"No problem Hermione, after what you've done for me, I'll be here any time and as long as you need," Greg said into her hair.

Untangling herself after one final squeeze, she looked at the men standing in her flat. Hermione started to pace. "Ok, so I think the most efficient way to do this is to assign items rather than rooms for you to pack. I will obviously be working on any personal items. Harry you're on books. Adrian, you can have anything that is kitchen or dining related. Neville you're back-yard, and Marcus you get furniture." Hermione was still pacing as she rattled off the orders. She looked up noticing that no one had moved. "What?" she asked.

"You've forgotten about me…again," Draco said, single eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry, I suppose you can help me, unless anyone else thinks they need help?"

Some men said that they did not need any help and the others just turned their backs and started packing.

"Lead the way to the bedroom milady," Draco said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes in return, Hermione lead them past the kitchen where Adrian had started shrinking various items.

They entered a hallway with several doors and Hermione took them to the last door and opened it. The room was a painted a dark grey, a dark stained wooden bed sat against one wall and a matching dressing table on the other. The third wall was taken up mostly by a large window and a small door. Draco gracefully landed on the bed, his arms folded behind his head.

"Well Granger, here we are. So shall I be sorting through your knickers or going through your bathroom potions? Oh I know, I can watch you try everything on and tell you if I like it or not and then…"

"Then I can keep everything you say you hate and wear them constantly just to annoy you. Ok Malfoy, let's make a deal. We do as little as possible to annoy each other and I don't end up cursing you into the middle of next week," Hermione said as she crossed the room to the window. Pulling back the thick, grey curtains, light flooded in and reflected off the small chandelier. Huffing she moved to stand at the end of the bed, arms folded.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

Draco tapped a finger against his chin before rising fluidly and coming to a stop right before her. "Ok, but I get to go through the knickers," he said tapping his index finger against the tip of her nose.

Spluttering and gesturing madly, Hermione took a step back and let out a huge breath. "No, but you can go into my bathroom and start unpacking the drawers," she said as calmly as possible.

Draco winked and sauntered to the small door next to the window.

She grabbed him by his t-shirt and hauled him back. "That's the closet. The bathroom is in between the bed and the dressing table. Here I'll show you," Hermione said while making her way over to the seemingly blank wall.

Draco followed looking doubtful as she pushed against the empty space. To his surprise, the wall gave way and slid to the side, revealing a large sandstone and teal coloured bathroom.

"Start with those drawers, then get the things behind the mirror. I should be finished with the wardrobe by then," she said, pulling a matchbox sized container off the bench and placing it in Draco's hand. "Stack everything neatly in here."

He looked around. "How will all this fit in here?" Draco asked, as Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"You are a wizard, right? I'm pretty sure that a shrinking spell will solve that problem, maybe even try an undetectable extension charm, but then again maybe you aren't up to that," she said to Draco, turning on her heel and marching toward the closet, leaving him there with his mouth wide open.

Charming her own box, she began shrinking and putting her items in neatly. Working methodically, she finished quickly and put the box in the back pocket of her jeans and went back to the bathroom.

When she opened the door she found Draco looking quizzically at her floss. To her dismay, he'd puled all the string out and was shaking the empty container.

"Merlin help me," Hermione muttered to herself. "Draco, just shrink and pack, if you have questions you can ask me later. I'm going to see if Neville needs any help. Can I trust you to finish in here and start on shrinking the bed linen?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded still looking at the empty container as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Once outside, she found Neville crouched next to her pond harvesting her Gillyweed. Childish fun seized her, and she tapped his right shoulder from behind, while jumping to the left. He whirled around and she giggled, causing him to spin more. This made him take out Hermione's legs and bring her down on top of him.

"Oh my god… you... and then... it was…" Hermione choked out in between bouts of laughter.

Neville was laughing along and patted Hermione's back to calm her breathing. She calmed down and realised she was lying on top of Neville, with his hands resting lightly on her back. Sitting up too quickly, she practically flung herself off of him in embarrassment. He chuckled and stood, extending a hand to pull her up.

"Well that was fun. What are you doing out here? I thought you would be watching Malfoy like a hawk," Neville said as be bent down to gather his dropped cuttings.

"I left him in the bathroom completely confounded by floss. He's harmless enough. I came out to see if you needed any help. I know the yard isn't big, but I've jam packed it. There are all sorts of hiding places. Also, I wanted to invite you to a big dinner tonight. I want to go through all the stipulations and rules of the '_Ames Serviles'," __Hermione said, picking Puffapod pods off a low hanging vine._

"I think that's a great idea, I'll help everyone feel more comfortable, especially since I know you have more information than was released to the public," Neville said. He lowered himself to his knees near a Henbane bush to take a few leaves. "I know I wasn't really your first choice in this, but I do want to make this work," he said, facing the now frozen Hermione. "After all the horrible things we have been through, I think this is a good thing, for everyone." He playfully bumped into Hermione's side and broke her trance.

"Neville, I don't like being told who to be with but I am glad that you're one of them," Hermione said smiling up at him. He smiled back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while pulling her into a hug.

"I found all your hiding places, let's go back in," Neville said, placing his hand on her lower back to guide her back into the house.

Neville excused himself to the bathroom. Once he had gone, Hermione was at a loss of what to do. A quick check in on Draco showed him still looking at her Muggle items with curiosity and still only half way through actually packing anything. Leaving him be, Hermione found her way into the library where she happily saw Harry neatly and gently gathering, shrinking, and packing her vast collection of books.

"Seeing this makes me think you're a closet bibliophile Harry," Hermione said from the doorway.

Harry looked up and smiled softly. "I know how much they mean to you, plus you'd have my bollocks mounted on your wall if I was even to look at one the wrong way," Harry said, straightening and stretching.

This gave Hermione a peek at the sliver of the slightly tanned taught flesh just above the waistband of his jeans. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. All the time she'd spent on the run with Harry, she never noticed how fit he had become. Averting her gaze and reprimanding herself for the flutter she had felt in her lower regions, Hermione said, "It looks like you've got it under control. Don't forget that I have books in the lounge and my bedroom as well."

Harry came down from his stretch looking a little crestfallen. A sudden determined look came over his face and he cleared the space between them in three large strides. His hand went under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Hermione, look at me. We aren't strangers and we aren't just stuck together, we were obviously meant to be paired. I can't help but be ecstatic about this. There is no one else I'd rather be doing this with," Harry said as his face descended and his lips met hers.

Shock held Hermione still for the barest of seconds before she managed to regain control and respond to the kiss. She pushed back a little and Harry's arms came around her waist pulling her flush against him. The sensation of this caused her mouth to open slightly in a small gasp, but it was enough for Harry to run his tongue past her lips and lightly along her teeth. She responded by shuddering and placing one hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Just as he was about to plunder her mouth properly, a cough broke them apart. Standing at the door, blushing, but still with an eyebrow raised, was Neville.

"I didn't bring you inside to get distracted, Hermione. Adrian wants to know where you want the photos," Neville said, holding out his hand ready to guide her from the room.

With a sheepish grin towards the ruby-faced Harry, she took Neville's hand and the left the room.

Adrian was waiting next to the kitchen island with no less than four boxes of individual photos and photo albums, both magical and Muggle.

"Hey Kitten, I know you wanted to do the personal stuff yourself, but I got it all collected for you so you can decide where you want them," Adrian said whilst looking Hermione up and down, noting her slight blush and minutely swollen lips. Realising what had happened, he broke into a sly grin.

"Down Adrian. She's been distracted enough. You'll get a turn, same as the rest of us," Neville said with a half grin of his own.

"Not you then? Well it can't have been Marcus, he's in the next room, and Draco is not really in a position to be… distracting her, so it must have been Potter. Lucky bastard," Adrian said with a wink at Hermione.

Before she could get a word out, Marcus entered the room, sans shirt. The words died in Hermione's throat and came out as a small high-pitched whine and she stared at the extremely sculpted torso of the room's newest occupant. Neville laughed and Adrian shook his head chuckling.

"If I ever need you to stop talking I'm just going to ask Flint to take his shirt off," Draco said as he came into the room.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from Marcus. Harry and Greg entered, deep in discussion about Hermione's nightmares from the night before. Once they noticed that no one else was talking they looked at the scene before them.

"Earth to Hermione, you're married. Technically you can look any time you want. Don't want to use it all up now," Greg chuckled, bumping into her and forcing her attention his way.

"But, I just was… oh Merlin, this is embarrassing," Hermione choked out from behind her hands.

Adrian, noticing that Marcus was still looking dangerously at their witch, bumped into him and chucked his shirt at him. "Put it on, we already know you're the biggest here."

Regaining composure, Hermione shook her head and looked at the collection of her boys. "Right, well, that's that then. So I've old Neville, but are the rest of you free for dinner? I want to go over all the stipulations and 'rules' involved in the ritual, and I thought it would be easier to do it all as one group. If you aren't free then that's fine, I understand if you have other commitments. I didn't expect anyone to drop what they were doing in order if accommodate me, and I mean, I'd be more than happy to repeat the information if not everyone was able to make it and…" Hermione's rambling was cut off with Draco's hand across her mouth. Not only did this cut off her voice but the arm across her stomach holding her against him certainly shocked her into silence.

"I think we can all agree that we will be there for dinner, and you do not have to worry about putting anyone out. Your house is all done now, go home with someone and send out invites, saying that dinner will be at the Manor at six o'clock sharp. I'd go with Adrian, if I were you, he can help you dress so that you'll completely knock everyone over tonight," Draco said kissing her cheek, before letting her go and walking back out. The Floo flared to confirm his departure.

"I guess that settles that. Hermione comes with me, and we will meet the rest of you at the Manor at six," Adrian said, slipping the last of the now shrunken boxes into his pocket. Nodding to the rest of the wizards, he gripped Hermione's hand and Disapparated away before she could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparating into Adrian's apartment the modern bachelor-esque décor instantly hit Hermione. Cool blues and highly polished silvery black metal met her eyes and spread all over the lounge room and adjoining kitchen. A small scattering of photos was on the top of a high shelf, and Hermione pushed out of his hold to have a look. Straining on her tip toes she could see Adrian with his parents at what looked like the Hogwarts graduation and another of Adrian and a young woman. Trying not to let it worry her, Hermione focused on the last photo that was by far the largest. It was of a group of men in Quidditch uniforms. She could make out Marcus' large form, Draco's signature blond locks and Blaise's coffee coloured skin, but the rest were strangers to her. She found Adrian's face in the photo, and his smile made her heart melt slightly. He looked so happy. Her mind was forced back to the second photo and so were her eyes. The same magnificent smile was on his features. Now she felt a twang of guilt and maybe a smidgeon of jealousy, if she was honest with herself. What if he had been in a happy relationship and this had _–__**she**__ had-_ broken it?

Adrian must have seen the movement of her head and guessed her internal battle. He moved behind her, slipped an arm around her and dropped a light kiss onto the back of her neck. He like the way that she shivered slightly and goose bumps erupted over her shoulders.

"That's my sister, Aria; she went to Beauxbatons. She's a year younger than you are. You'll have to meet her and my parents. They are going to adore you. You wouldn't believe how much mum was going on about me settling down and having children. Then after it was announced that they were using a spell, she started panicking that I'd be matched with someone as old as her or younger than Aria. It would have been funny except for the fact it was me as the focus of her worry," he said while guiding her to the couch. She could see a large chrome and black clock mounted on the wall. She still had three hours to get ready for dinner, but she knew that it would take every second to make her presentable enough. Deciding that she didn't mind being a little late and remembering that she had a fashion guru for help, she figured that she could afford to sit and relax with Adrian. She settled back into the cushion and then sat straight again.

"I feel so selfish. Your sister, was she part of the women who were part of the ceremony, or do they consider her a part of the French community?" Hermione asked. Adrian's face changed fractionally, and she caught the sadness of the expression before it was lost.

"Actually, she is in the Janus Thickey Ward. During the war she was taken by snatchers and spelled repeatedly for information, but as she went to a different school and had no contact with any Hogwarts students she was dumped back in her room to be found the next morning," Adrian spoke with a no nonsense tone and gave only the facts. She knew the coping mechanism of trying to detach one's self from the situation, because she used it frequently herself. Hermione could feel the tears welling in her eyes and dripping onto her cheek. She threw herself at Adrian. He caught her and squeezed hard, needing the hug as much as she did.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea," she said as she felt him put his hurt and pain into the hug to be soothed by her. As Greg had done last night, she absorbed all of this and patted his hair to calm him down.

After sitting together like that for a few more moments, Adrian pulled away and brushed Hermione's fallen tears away.

"Hermione, if it wasn't for you and what you did she still would have been a part of this. You don't have to be sorry. You saved her, so she doesn't have to worry about husbands or children. She gets to live out her life in relative peace. Truth be told, I should be thanking you. Now, no more tears. Let's go and make you even more stunning. I want the rest of them to fall off of their chairs when they see you," he said while pulling her up off of the couch and taking her towards what she assumed was his room.

The room, that Hermione was lead to, was a far cry from the almost sterile outer rooms of the apartment. This room had rich cream coloured walls and was decorated with brass trimmings. Even the door handle and light switches glowed a warm orange gold. The carpet was lush and a soft cream colour that matched the walls, and a large wooden bed sat in the middle of it. Her mouth had fallen open at the elegance and warmth, and Adrian closed it with two fingers as he strode past her towards the bed. He pulled the boxes out of his pocket and found the one that contained her wardrobe. While he went about enlarging her clothes and sorting through them, Hermione made her way towards the bed to stand next to him. Barely a minute had passed before a large pile of clothes had been thrust into her arms.

"Here you go. Have a shower, relax, and then try these on. I'll see what I can magic up if I find something that I like, and I'll send out the invites for tonight whilst you're in there," Adrian said while pointing Hermione in the direction of the bathroom and giving her a gentle push.

Going through the door, Hermione was again staggered by the warmth and even homey feeling of his bathroom. The dark chocolate colour of the wall tiles and marble benches complimented the brass fixtures. A set of fluffy milk chocolate coloured towels sat on the counter with a rose. _When had he had the time to do that?_ Blushing at his thoughtfulness, Hermione slipped out of her work clothes and jumped into the large frosted glass shower. The spray started immediately, and the water pressure adjusted as soon as she stepped under the stream while a sweet vanilla and mint scent filled the misty air around her. Sighing deeply as the shower magically washed her, Hermione thought about the last few days. Imagining each instance that she was stressed or angry or ready to burst into tears, she focused her anguish into the tips of her fingers and released it. She repeated the technique twice more just in case she missed something. This meditation technique came from all of those long nights spent in the Hogwarts' library. Knowing how to maintain the balance of her magic through the control of her emotions had been immeasurably beneficial to her helping Harry and achieving so well in her classes. Pulling herself out of her mind, she stepped out of the water with the stream automatically shutting off in her wake. She stepped onto the bath matt and grabbed one of the magically warmed towels. Dry and charmed with moisturiser, she stepped into one of the many dresses Adrian had picked out. The dress fluttered against the floor, but its length was countered by its plunging neckline and thigh high slit. Recalling the many reasons that she had to not kill Ginny the next time she saw her, Hermione slid the bathroom door open and stepped out.

"I'm not going to lie; this isn't really working for me," Hermione said while gesturing to herself. "This was a gift from Ginny. She said that it was supposed to make me more confident, but I never wore it. It's not really me and…" Hermione trailed off as Adrian held up a hand to silence her.

"Whilst I understand how you are feeling, I must say that you look exquisite. However, you are right as this is not the dress that is suitable for tonight. It will be put on the back burner for later though," Adrian said tilting his head and raising an eyebrow as she began to protest. Sighing in defeat, Hermione returned to the bathroom to continue the fashion parade of doom.

2 hours later

Hermione emerged for what felt like the millionth time. Her hair was now dried and styled, and her make up was complete in dark blues and silver.

"This is one of the last dresses, Ade. I swear that if you don't pick something soon I am walking out of here in jeans and a sweat shirt. Before you even say anything, yes I would dare," Hermione stopped then and did a small spin before dropping her arms in defeat. "Is this one you like? I mean I know it's olive green, but you could change the colour and the length, make it longer maybe?" She was still wringing her fingers behind her back when Adrian approached with his wand drawn. Forcing herself not to step back or flinch, Hermione watched Adrian as he cast several different spells to the dress. Looking down at his improvements (turning it to the colour of the sky at midnight and, much to Hermione's chagrin, making it a good two inches shorter) she decided that they had made all the difference. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nearly sobbed in relief that he had finally picked an outfit.

"Whoa kitten, easy there. You look spectacular. Now I only have forty five minutes to get myself ready, this level of perfection doesn't just happen," he said with a wink. He then left, and Hermione went to sit on the bed while waiting for him to finish getting ready.

True to his word, Adrian did take the remaining forty five minutes. Stepping out of the Floo into the study in Malfoy Manor Hermione barely repressed the shudder that she felt as the wards warped and quietly protested around her. Beginning to regret coming here again, she looked to Adrian for support. He took her hand and squeezed gently. _Geeze, two days ago I hadn't even spoken to him before, now look at me. _Hermione almost hated her slight weakness at this endeavour, but Adrian's warm hand around hers distracted her from the self-loathing. Also, luckily for her, Adrian seemed to know where he was going. Through the long ornate hallways they went until Hermione could just hear the deep rumble of males in conversation. Stopping, Adrian adjusted her dress before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Nervously, she took a shuddering breath, entered the room, and came face to face with her fourteen other husbands.

Silence fell as she stepped into the room. Her attention was immediately drawn to the high moulded ceiling that was edged in gold with intricate filigree that was clearly seen despite the distance.

"Is that a zoom charm on your ceiling, Mr. Malfoy? I mean it's beautiful and the effect is staggering, but however did you think of using that in such a way?" Hermione said awed and still not taking her eyes away. She had effectively broken the silence and the conversation had resumed. Lucius made his way towards his entranced soon-to-be-for-all-intents-and-purposes wife. With a light hand on the small of her back, he effectively drew her attention from the ceiling to him, and a slight blush stained her cheeks at the contact.

"I would be more than happy to explain everything about my ceiling to you, but perhaps we should sit down for dinner and go over those rules that are to be dictating our lives," Lucius said while guiding her, with his hand now more firmly pressed into the flat of her lower back. Hermione could feel each finger through the fabric of the dress and blushed more ardently as he bent and spoke quietly into her ear, "I must say that you look stunning tonight. I am very pleased by your choice of attire." Before she could recover and say that it was all Adrian, she was seated and Lucius had moved to take his place a few seats away. Momentarily stunned, not only from his words but their husky tone and the way that his lips had slightly grazed her ear's shell, she hadn't noticed the two wizards sitting on either side of her.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You look flustered." Charlie said as he laid his hand over hers and ran his thumb in slow strokes along her knuckles.

"Yes, what has your attention so monopolised, Miss Granger?" Severus said from her other side. His low baritone broke the last of her day dream.

"Oh, what? Yes, sorry. Though, Professor, I think that we should be calling each other by our first names, considering the circumstances," she said turning her head to meet his eye and caught the inky darkness before he looked across the table at Charlie who nodded.

"Indeed Hermione, I think we should," suddenly Hermione's ex professor rose from his seat and departed with a slight bow, only to be replaced with a suave looking Sirius Black.

"Sirius? Alright, what is going on?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows. Chuckling, he reached over and smoothed the slightly wrinkled flesh between her eyes with his fingertips.

"Well Poppet, we've had a few meetings and decided that the best thing for this situation, no matter how many of us approve or don't approve, is to take things slowly and get to know you individually," Sirius said as his fingers trailed down the side of her face and neck to rest on her shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait. You had meetings? As in plural? You've had all of 48 hours, and the ones I know well in this group are not the most organised. Severus, Neville and Remus excluded of course. I demand an explanation right this second," her voice had gotten dangerously low and soft. Annoyed that she hadn't been kept in the loop, she scanned the table expectantly. They all started talking at once.

"Everyone, shut up!" a voice boomed over the ruckus. Mouths snapped shut and heads swivelled in the direction of Blaise. "Thank you. Charlie, switch?" Charlie got up and headed down towards the end of the table, clapping Blaise on the back as they passed each other.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, stop changing seats and tell me what the blast is going on or I swear on Aphrodite's bare arse that I'm walking out of here," Hermione's voice was now no longer low and soft, and Blaise cringed at the mounting fury before he sat down.

"Cara, listen. We had our first discussion when you were passed out on the ministry couch. We all decided then that we would try our hardest to put aside our differences in order to make it easier for you, to make this work. Ah, before you start going on about how we wouldn't care for your feelings, you can't deny that you feel the bond that is now connecting all of us. You want us near you, and you want us to be safe and happy. It's not bad Cara, we all feel it too. That's why we had the second discussion. After you left with Greg, we all met up again after our various jobs…"

"Again wait, I want to know why you all just sudd…" Hermione started, but she was cut off by Blaise's hand gently covering her mouth.

"Please just listen. After I'm finished you can ask all the questions you wish. We will have questions for you as well once you tell us all about the supposed rules for this grouping. Now where was I? Oh yes, you were with Greg, and when we were done with our activities we all met up again for beer at the Leaky. It was fairly full, as you can imagine, but we had a table cleared for us, must have been our looks," Blaise paused then to give Hermione an exaggerated wink that caused a small tittering of feminine giggles. Clapping a hand over her mouth, horrified at the girly outburst, Hermione shook her head and gestured for Blaise to continue.

"… anyway, that night we agreed that you would need to have time alone with all of us before the wedding, so that you feel comfortable enough to go through with it. We realised that, apart from a select few, we are largely strangers or at the most friendly acquaintances. It was actually Fred's idea that we each get two dates during the next three weeks," Blaise finished with a large grin as he watched the cogs turning as she did the rudimentary maths in her head and then frowned at the results.

"So three weeks and thirty dates? Are you all freaking crazy? Not only do I have a wedding to plan, but I have to continue to do at least part time work. I run a business, for those of you who remember. The grand opening was about three days after the declaration of the impending marriage law? That magical ancestry and lore book shop? I know for a fact that a few of you have been in there. I only have two employees, and they can't just pull seven days a week. Not to mention that I have research for said business. I have clie…" again cut off by Blaise's hand Hermione glared dangerously but didn't move to take his hand away. A new set of hands landed on her shoulder.

"Thirty dates in three weeks isn't as bad as it seems. You could knock them over in ten days if you tried, one for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner; but I thought that you might want some breathing space in between. Also we had already thought of your shop and those of us who can are going to work in the shop until the wedding business is finished. You are going to be our wife after all, and we couldn't possibly leave you to have a nervous breakdown before we even had a chance to have any fun," Fred spoke calmly while kneading her shoulders. The massage made Hermione close her eyes and lean her head forward and her shoulders back to give him more access.

"Not to mention, we all have got various fun, exciting, and fairly distracting plans for our dates. This is going to be a fun three weeks," George said from further down the table.

"Well, now that the matter of our meetings are agreed upon, our uncharacteristic pleasant behaviour has been addressed and you know that we all care for you, I think that we should be turning to the rules that apply to us," Remus' voice rang out over the murmuring. All eyes flicked to Hermione, who had already pulled two pieces of parchment out from her undetectably extended clutch.

"Unfortunately for us, there are two types of regulations that we are now governed by: the rules set by the spell and the rules set by the Ministry. While similar, the Ministry goes in a different direction from the spell's direction, not really surprising though," Hermione said while shaking her head and then she duplicated the pieces of paper and passed them down the table.

"I'll read the ones from the spell first:

_One: there is no room for fault in the choosing of partner/partners. Any pairings made are non-negotiable. They are not wrong. Remember, that the needs of the witch are taken into consideration when the partner/partners are being chosen. The partner/partners, in number and personality, are specifically tailored towards the witch that is saying the spell. _

_Two: a series of spells and charms are invoked upon the activation of the spell during the ritual. These include various energy, health, and fertility ones. A list of these can be found in any spells and rituals manual, but as the list is extensive it will not be provided," _after reading this Hermione dove into her bag again and pulled out another parchment to duplicate and pass around.

"I figured that we would all want to know what we were being spelled with, but since I can assure you that there is nothing detrimental going on, I'll skip reading the list. Ok, moving on.

_Three: attached to the spell is a safety clause. Whenever the witch is not in the presence of her partner/partners for longer than an hour emergency apparition will occur and take the partner/partners to the witch. This ends after the witch becomes pregnant with the first child._

I cannot fathom why there is an end to the ridiculous clause nor why is is when she becomes even more vunerable but there is is.

_Four: each partner/partners will conceive a child. The order is not predetermined, but once a child is conceived, if there are other partners, the father will not have the capability to impregnate the witch again until the others have. At this point, all of the partners will then be able to impregnate the witch again. _

_Five: once pregnant the witch must have a partner at least or multiple partners ideally with her at all times, to ensure the safety of her and the unborn child. There is a spell to help ensure this, but it is expected of the partner/partners to maintain vigilance. _

Well, that's all from the paper that the Ministry sent out from the actual ritual. Any questions so far?" Hermione asked patiently, even though she was getting annoyed after reading the rules again. She knew that she would be getting angrier at the Ministry ones.

"I think it's simple enough to understand at this point, so let's see what the ministry has to say," Draco said quietly. Hermione realised that this was the first time that they had heard the spell rules and apparently the Ministry rules too. Kingsley wouldn't be having a very good Monday once she was through with him.

"Right, the Ministry's rules. They are kind of the same, but have different priorities.

_One: each eligible witch must participate. The only exceptions being those who are in a mental or medical facility or those who choose to have their wand snapped and magic rendered inert." _

At this point, Hermione paused letting the full weight of what the women of the British Wizarding community had had to decide descend on each of her husbands. A collective breath was expelled heavily, and Hermione knew that her men understood.

"_Two: a marriage is to occur within the first two months after the ritual is performed. _

I'd like to point out at this stage that I only have a month because I'm expected to be one of the first to actually go through with the marriage part, as Fred well knows with his little date plan; but I digress.

_Two continued: each witch must perform a traditional wizarding marriage ceremony that is preceded over by a member of the Wizengamot._

_Three: each witch is expected to become pregnant by the end of two years after the wedding date. Any witch that doesn't become pregnant will be treated by the staff at St. Mungo's and will remain at the hospital until they become pregnant. Women who are unable to become pregnant will be charged a fine. Each woman is expected to have at least two children to each partner._

I'll skip over how barbaric that is in favour of not going on a murder spree once I get worked up.

_Four: women will be required to put in for leave from work. This will be to accommodate the wedding, the pregnancy, and the acclimation to the new living situation. _

_Five: all women are required to relocate to a dwelling that fits the amount of partners they receive and they must also take into consideration the addition of children. _

_Six: each male will get a monthly ministry contribution to help assist with living expenses. _

_Seven: Ministry officials will be making weekly checks on how all rules are being observed, until the point of conception of the first child._

No, I am not joking or making any of these up. For the record, I am extremely angry over these rules," the clenching of her jaw made the words come out slightly strangled. Blaise reached for her hands and pressed kisses to the backs of them.

"I can't believe that we weren't shown these before now. What about the men whose wives won't sit down and read it out to them or copy it for them? I mean we lucked out with you, Hermione," Adrian said. His voice was filled with quiet outrage that slowly morphed into what seemed like appreciation. Hermione shook her head.

"I tried to over throw a few of these rules, but I was dismissed. However, I did make sure all of the women got the message that these rules were something they each needed to discuss with their husband or husbands," she said sadly. A few moments of silence dragged out but was interrupted by food popping into existence in front of each person.


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner was decadent, and Hermione felt well and truly sated. The brandy that she sipped slid warmly down her throat, and she could feel it go all the way down to her belly. Much more relaxed than she had been before and during dinner, she sat reclined against George while Fred had her feet in his lap. He'd taken off her shoes and was lightly stroking her calves.

"Hermione, I was thinking that we could organise the order for the dates now. I was hoping that I could take you to see the houses tomorrow, so we could decide as soon as possible," Lucius said from his high backed chair while swirling his own glass of brandy, looking every inch the aristocratic villain that he was. Pondering spending time alone with the older Malfoy Hermione decided that she would need to at one point any way, so why not start with something that was practical.

"Okay, that sounds good. Shall we do lunch and look afterwards?" she asked. He nodded his approval and turned his gaze to the fire. "Who wants to go next? I have no preference. I'll have to go on a date with all of you eventually, so the order doesn't really matter," Hermione said waving a hand dismissively.

"Well, how about we go by how well they are known and how much time has been spent already?" Harry asked. He knew that he wouldn't need to spend one on one time with Hermione to get to know her and thought that it would benefit other people more so. Everyone nodded in approval.

"That means that Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, and Neville are last; and I've already spent time with Greg and Adrian. I'm happy to do any time except for dinner tomorrow after looking at the houses. I think that I'll just want to have a bit of alone time then," she paused, "well at least an hour to myself at any rate," she continued. She didn't she might end up booked every moment of every day at this rate.

"I actually want to take you out for breakfast. Not tomorrow, of course, but maybe the day after?" Theo asked quietly.

"Of course, Theo," Hermione replied while starting to mentally construct a timetable, slotting in Lucius and Theo straight away, then gesturing with her hand for the others to put their date times in.

It took them over half an hour and had resulted in more than one argument (mainly about not wanting the same time for the second date or about how long they had to wait in between dates), but they finally had a working time table. They had also managed to incorporate some of the wedding planning into their rudimentary schedule. Hermione knew that she would have a full, working, three week plan by the time that Lucius came to collect her at 11am the next morning. After looking at the houses with him, she would have the night free to spend as she wished. She planned to take a long bath and read several good books, hopefully in her new home. She was still organising in her head when she was nudged in the shoulder. Turning her head she saw that Theo was crouched beside her.

"Sorry, did you say something, Theo? I'm lost in my little world again, I'm afraid," she said with a slight shrug. She did it often; and as they were her nearly-husbands she figured that they would just need to get used to it. Theo grabbed her hand, and she felt something cool slip onto her finger. With her mouth slightly agape, she lifted her hand up to her face. Sitting on her ring finger was the most delicate and intricate ring that she had ever seen. The bright silver complimented the large amount of exquisitely cut stones, all of which she assumed were diamonds. The band consisted of two thin strips that were on either side of a delicate ivy pattern. Each miniature leaf was made up of at least six tiny stones, and each connecting vine was made up of the diamonds too. Hermione nearly had palpitations, this ring had to have cost a small fortune. Looking up from her hand, she saw that Theo was now grinning at her. She figured that it was ultimately from her look of shock and awe. She sat up suddenly and grabbed his hand. Sitting on his finger was a thick matching silver band, but instead of having the design cut out of the ring it was etched into the metal and there was only one leaf. At the centre of the leaf was a small red gem. Hermione dropped Theo's hand and snatched up George's to see the exact same ring, complete with a red gem.

"My ring is absolutely stunning. I am completely blown away by how beautiful it is. Thank you, Blaise and Theo, everyone. I know that I sent you to do the ring finding, but how on earth did you manage to find something like this? How did you manage to get all of you matching rings as well? Like with the meetings, you've only had forty eight hours!" she exclaimed. A few of the men around the room chuckled.

"Money can do amazing things, Hermione," Sirius said with wryly. He spun his own ring, enjoying the feel of it. Hermione considered this and knew that he was right. The men watched as she went slightly green, and all of them moved towards her in concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Neville asked as he pushed passed the others, gently moving a frozen Theo to the side fractionally. Hermione turned her wide eyes from her ring to them all, while her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"You just obviously spent so much money on this, on these rings. I couldn't… I mean I can't ever pay back something like that. I don't have enough money to make a grand gesture, and I'll barely have enough to buy a house that will fit all of us as it is. I have to stop working eventually which will leave me with even less. I won't be able to support the children! Merlin, I'll have thirty eventually. What kind of mother can't spoil her kids? I can't even cook well! They are going to starve! I'll have many, many starving children, and no money! You will all be working, and I'd feel too bad taking any of your money. Oh gods, I'm totally unfit to be a wife and a mother…" she finished her rant with a loud high pitched whine and curled herself into a ball on her side not touching any of her future husbands anymore. The silence stretched, and Hermione let a barrage of quiet tears fall from her unblinking eyes as none of them refuted what she had said. The moment seemed to continue for a life time before one broke out into a gigantic wave of laughter. This caused Hermione to close her eyes in embarrassment. Now they were laughing at her. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed, in her nice little home with a cat. Curling deeper into herself, she started to sob in earnest. This didn't even stop the laughter. Her wishing to disappear into the couch was abated when she heard a loud thump and the laughter was cut off with a strangled cry. Leaping to her feat, she saw a furious Marcus standing over a disgruntled and shocked Charlie who was now sporting a crooked, bruised, and bleeding nose. Placing a hand on Marcus' arm, she got him to face her; and she cupped his jaw with her hand looking straight into his eyes, while using the other hand to stroke up and down his arm to calm him down. His breathing returned to normal and he snagged her wrist to pull her into a bone crushing hug. He planted a multitude of small kisses to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'm so sorry. Its ok now; I've got you," he murmured in between kisses, and she started crying again. He lifted her effortlessly and walked out of the room to take her to the guest suite that he knew Draco had prepared.

Once the door had closed and Hermione had been taken out of the room, the rest of the husbands turned murderous glares to the wizard still on the floor. He had enough common sense to look guilty and made no attempt to fix his nose.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that? Who in their right mind starts laughing when a witch tells you how inadequate she feels? Who laughs in her face when she cries about it? What the fuck is wrong with you, Charlie?" Remus yelled as a few heads turned to him surprised at his outburst.

"I wasn't laughing at her. I was laughing at the fact that she is a ridiculous witch if she thinks any of that rubbish. I…" he sighed in defeat. "Well, I just completely fucked up, didn't I?" Charlie's statement was met with vigorous nods. Most of them were thinking that it was lucky that Marcus had hit first, because if anyone else had they probably wouldn't have stopped. Marcus knew how much damage that he could do with only one punch. Even then it looked as though even he may not have stopped were it not for Hermione's intervention.

"I understand we agreed to put our differences aside for the sake of the witch, but I don't think that I'll be able to be civil with you any time soon, Mr. Weasley," Greg said quietly. He hadn't had much to do with her in the past, but the time he had spent with her in the last two days had shown him how lucky he had been to snag her as his partner (especially as he had been dead). Shaking his head, he turned away from the group and headed up to Hermione's room.

No one attempted to help Charlie up. He didn't try and move himself either, so he just stayed on the floor. The rest moved to sit back down and have quiet conversations in small groups.

Remus, Fred and George were discussing how they could cheer Hermione up. Fred suggested that Remus bring Teddy to her work, but Remus wasn't convinced that a child would fix her thoughts about her capability of being a mother. George ruled out using any of their products on their brother as she really wouldn't approve. Fred's eyes lit up, and he ran to the nearest floo. Shrugging their shoulders the other two went back to operation: Cheer Hermione Up.

Lucius, Severus and Sirius sat farther away from the rest, because they were intent on plotting revenge on behalf of the tiny witch. None of them would ever admit it out loud but seeing Hermione like that had squeezed their heart to the point of bursting. Sirius, having known Hermione quite well when he had been alive the first time, knew how sensitive she was even though she acted like she didn't care. It took everything in his power not to Avada Charlie on the spot.

Severus was equally protective of Hermione; she had been under his protection for the better part of six years. He had watched her grow up, and, while he had never been overly pleasant to her during that time, he was impressed by her intellect and attitude. Redoubling his thinking efforts, he went back to trying to think up a suitable punishment.

Lucius was of a similar vein of thinking to Severus. He had been taken off guard from the first time they had met when she had been an obnoxious young girl, too full of self-righteousness. He had seen her be tortured by Bellatrix, in the room not too far from where they were now, and she hadn't broken, no matter what she was put through. It was then that he had decided that it would be the light side he fought for in the end. Watching her doubt herself tonight had actually been hard for him, and that was a surprise. While he counted himself lucky to have been partnered with a witch of her calibre, he wasn't expecting anything akin to feelings to bloom, especially not this soon. He was stuck deep in that thought, as Severus and Sirius debated the effectiveness of using the cries of a juvenile Mandrake root as a torture device.

Closer to the fire Blaise, Neville and Theo had conjured chairs and were letting the warm flames lick against their face.

"Maybe we should get her something," Blaise mused. He twisted the new ring on his finger and fought the urge to smile. He noticed Theo twisting his own and had seen all of the others do it too. To him it was a reminder that he hadn't been stuck with a person whom he could never love. Granted he knew that he didn't love her now (he cared and wanted her to be happy), but one day he knew that he could.

"That's a great idea! What do you think that she would want? A pet maybe? I know that she used to have that orange million pound miniature lion she called a cat…"

"Crookshanks," Neville interrupted without looking away from the flames.

"But somehow I don't think getting a replacement will make her happy. She flipped out over the rings so maybe not jewellery," Theo finished. Neville turned to look at them, with a slow grin stretching across his face.

"I know the perfect thing to get her; are you all up for a night time outing? I promise that we will be back within the hour," Neville said, while standing up. He then went to tell Harry that he was leaving with the two others, just in case something happened and they needed to be notified. The three apparated away after getting told the location.

Taking the opportunity to relocate, Harry, Adrian and Draco took the newly vacated chairs. Never having spent any time alone with Adrian, Harry wasn't sure how to start a conversation. Thankfully Draco picked up the conversation ball.

"I think that Granger is going to be fine. As long as from now on we all make an effort to make her feel like she isn't failing. We need to remind her that she hasn't failed at anything before and this is going to be no different," he said taking on a casual air, but Harry could see the seriousness in his eyes. Adrian said nothing just opting to nod before rising and leaving the room, which left Harry and Draco in an awkward silence. Clearing his throat, Harry spoke first.

"I want to start over. I know that the group came to a consensus to make things work for Hermione's sake, but I think that you and I affect her the most. Hermione has seen us be nothing but hostile and hateful towards one another and you towards her, and I think that us actually being friends might make all the difference. What do you say, Malfoy?" Harry extended his hand towards the other man, and only after a moment of hesitation Draco reached out too.

"Deal. But only for Hermione," Draco paused and a small smile came upon his lips. "I never hated her, by the way. Weren't you ever told that boys only teased the girls that they liked?" Harry had no response for that, so the two sat in silence and contemplated how this friendship would go.

Out in the library, Greg (who had been distracted from getting to Hermione with a sudden idea) had taken up a spot far down in the back and was surrounded by a number of thick tombs. He looked quite similar to how Hermione herself looked, more often than not, and the material in question was something that Hermione would have given anything for. The title of the book he was currently perusing was 'Mating Rituals; Who, When, Why and How.' He had decided that if Hermione had more knowledge about how the rituals worked then she might be able to believe that she can actually handle being their wife. He didn't mean handle as in come to terms with being a house wife, but rather that she would be able to see that she was the one who would be looked after, she was the one who had the final say in the decisions and she was the one who made the rules. He hoped that he would be able to find enough material. He wasn't the best at finding information, and while struggling, he still wanted to do this for her. They'd only known each other for two days, but in his eyes Hermione was the one who had saved him. She was the one whom he would be joined to forever, and he wanted to make sure that she knew just how incredible she was. She had to be amazing to pull off this ritual, to get so many husbands and to bring back the dead. From what he had read so far, she was the only one in history to ever do that. He put the book back down on the table and rubbed a hand over his face. It was now past 10pm, and they were all in for a huge week. Just as he was about to pack it in, he heard the doors open and footsteps make their way towards him. Adrian's head poked around the shelves.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you'd gone to see Hermione. I was going to head up there myself, but I saw that someone was in here and wanted to check it out," Adrian said while smiling at the now confused look on Greg's face.

"There is a new type of security in the Manor. It works like a registry and census, but it updates automatically and is always changing. Each room has sensors and a person or creature is marked down both on a main list and on the door of the room itself. My company is looking at adapting it to read magical signatures so that we can see who is where, rather than just that someone is there. Theo and Draco are working on a prototype," he explained. Greg contemplated that for a few seconds before nodding.

"You should see if Hermione can help with that. From what I remember of school she was pretty gifted in all subjects. Anyway, I'm here looking up the ritual and others to try and show her that she is perfectly suited to being our wife and the mother of our children. If she wasn't she wouldn't have been chosen. Simple as that," Greg said, while looking forlornly at all of the unopened books. Sighing, he closed the one in his hands and stood to have a stretch.

"Come on Greg, let's go see if Marcus has managed to calm our little witch down," Adrian said while slinging an arm over Greg's shoulders.

For the last ten minutes Marcus had been holding Hermione. They were currently laying down on her bed, with her small form snuggled in against him; and he had one arm holding her to him. Her hands were clutching at his shirt, and his free hand was stroking her hair. Her sobs had subsided, but she was still crying.

"It's ok; I'm sure that there was something else. You wouldn't have gotten a husband that would actually laugh at you while you cry. Come on. It's ok, sshh," he cooed quietly, while trying to get her to stop crying. Like the others, Marcus had already decided that he at the very least liked the witch. Seeing her crumple like this after being so strong normally had sent him near cardiac arrest. When he had seen Charlie laughing at her, he couldn't help but picture the immediate pain of the older man. He knew that one punch would be enough to harm him without permanent damage, and he wasn't going to beat the man to a pulp even though he deserved it. Hermione didn't need to see that, nor did she have to have one husband in jail while the other one was in the hospital. He felt her breathing even out and looked down to see her huge, watery eyes staring up at him. He used his thumb to wipe away the last of the tears that she had left to rest on her face. He couldn't help the small smile that formed when she unconsciously pressed her face closer into his palm.

"Do you really think that he was laughing at something else?" Hermione asked in a small shaking voice.

"Of course. There is no way that you would have gotten anyone callus or cruel. You're too kind and nice for that," he said.

"You think that I'm nice?" the question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Even though she was blushing, she didn't look away. Marcus' small smile turned into a 1000 watt grin, and Hermione remembered back to much earlier in the day when she couldn't help but stare. His smile was just as distracting as his body had been.

"Of course, I think you're nice. I was ahead of you at school, but I remember you. I remember… vaguely… when you were helping Neville find his frog. That's a nice thing to do for a stranger. I saw in the papers what you did to help those who had survived the war. You bought them a house to live in, and you got nurses and doctors to be there with them to help. Even with this law you made sure that no one was treated unfairly. I know that Adrian is grateful, and I'm sure that the others that you saved and their families are grateful as well. I can assure you, Hermione, that if you are anything, you are nice, and people notice it," he finished. Hermione was a little more than shocked. She knew Marcus to be a quiet wizard who didn't really say anything, but his impromptu speech about her made her feel warm all the way from her toes to the ends of her hair. While they were looking at each other, with fresh tears brimming in Hermione's eyes and Marcus' hand still pressed to her face they started to move closer together. Hermione closed her eyes, and she felt him continue to pull her face closer to his. Just as his lips touched hers, he pulled her body against his and splayed his hand over her waist and hip. A knock sounded at the door, so growling quietly he released Hermione. He got up, leaving her dazed and sprawled across the bed, and the newly opened door revealed Adrian and Greg. Marcus let them in but crawled back into bed and pulled Hermione close again. Adrian chuckled at Marcus' display of affection.

No one else would know, except for Adrian, but Marcus barely showed any witch attention except for having a piece of eye candy. To see him like this with Hermione made him happy. Adrian raised an eyebrow and made a 'move over' motion. Even though he rolled his eyes Marcus did so and took Hermione with him. Adrian then jumped onto the bed causing Hermione to laugh. He moved up to her side and kissed her forehead. Greg hopped onto the bed as well, but he chose to lay on Hermione's legs and rest his head on her stomach. Still laughing, she maneuvered so that he was laying in between her legs on his back. Sighing contently, she snuggled down and pressed her face into Marcus' chest again. Her hips stayed flat to accommodate Greg, and her shoulders turned to make her neck comfortable. Surprisingly, this was the most comfortable that she had been before going to sleep in a long time.

"I don't suppose that I'll be going anywhere else tonight. Are you three on guard Hermione duty?" she asked with a yawn.

"No kitten, Greg and I wanted to see you. But since it's nearly 11pm, we thought that we'd have our first sleep over," Adrian mumbled into the back of her neck as he had already moved to spoon her side. The movement of his lips against her skin had goose bumps breaking out all over her skin, and she felt him smile as he noticed. Before she could even mutter goodnight, she had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke to the bizarre sensation of someone massaging her scalp. Deciding that she didn't want to open her eyes Hermione hummed happily and relaxed back against the warm body behind her. When the sensation of someone rubbing up and down her arms was added her eyes popped open. Upon seeing the face of Adrian she remembered her predicament and relaxed somewhat. The rubbing of the arms stopped and Adrian's hand came up to lift her chin and plant a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Where's Greg gone?" she asked. Then blushed because she hadn't even said good morning yet. Adrian smirked and Marcus let out a snort.

"He had to go to the Ministry to work out a few things with his parent's estate. That will take all day but he's going to get an owl and wand as well… so you'll be able to be in contact," Marcus supplied pausing slightly when screwed her nose up. She was about to reply when the door burst open at two red heads appeared. Between them they carried a giant plater filled with all kinds of food. From fruit to bacon there was everything Hermione could have ever imagined.

"We thought you'd like to have breakfast in bed. It's already later than you normally get up so we figured you must have been exhausted," George said.

"Not that we blame you after the night you had. And we want you to have lots of energy for today," Fred continued.

"No telling what Malfoy senior has planned, figured lunch would be a fig leaf on a dot of oil knowing those fancy types," George replied.

"And knowing us Weasley types you must have guessed something like this would happen, mum didn't raise us not knowing how to cook," Fred finished. The deposited the now floating try above Hermione's lap and bowed, blowing her a kiss each as they left. Hermione figured that they were heading to work. Now that food was there Marcus and Adrian were far more alert. Marcus selected a piece of toast and Adrian helped himself to croissant. A bunch of nearly fluorescent green grapes called to her from the huge pile of fruit. She also took some scrambled eggs and two chocolate chip pancakes that had a scoop of ice-cream melting on top.

"This is all I'll have honestly. You two help yourselves. Eat as much as you want," She said popping a grape into her mouth with a grin. With that being said the large amount of food was very quickly reduced to half the size. All boys were the same when it came to food.

"So what time is it? I normally get up at about 6:00am so I'm guessing it's around 7:30/8:00am?" she asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Kitten I hate to break it to you but its 9:30am," Adrian said. The panic she was experiencing became apparent as soon as the words left his lips. Marcus reacted first.

"Easy now. It's not like to have to go somewhere else to get ready," he said shrugging one shoulder, completely oblivious to Hermione's growing scowl. Adrian however did notice and wisely moved the attention from Marcus to himself. Wise, only because he had a solution.

"Remember I can help you get ready. I knew Lucius wanted to take you looking for houses so I organised an outfit while you were trying on clothes last night. See it won't be too bad, and you got a well-deserved sleep in. Oh… what's that?" Adrian asked gesturing to the white envelope perched on the edge of the serving tray. With the chance it was from the twins, Hermione cast a wand-less detection charm much to the surprise of her companions.

"I'm not imagining it right? You really did just cast a charm without our wand?" Marcus asked. His food abandoned as he looked at her in disbelief. Hermione just shrugged.

"A wand wasn't a hundred percent guaranteed during the war. I had to make sure that I could protect everyone somehow. Not to mention I still need the correct wand made for me. I'm still using Bellatrix's," she nodded her head towards the night stand where the black and bent wand sat. Hermione knew that she needed her own wand but she didn't trust the new 'ministry ordained' wand testers. More than a few times she had seen and corrected the miss-matches herself. No one knew about the secret wand facility that she ran through her book shop unless she specifically chose to help, even then the people were bound to secrecy with and unbreakable vow. Peeling open the envelope carefully she saw the glittery lengths of unicorn hair that she had been allowed to harvest. Again a secret that she had kept, her and the unicorns of the forest of Dean (that she had discovered while there with Harry) had come to an agreement allowing her to take one from each of them every 50 years. Twenty one beautiful strands, enough to make forty two wands, she did have a business to run after all. The intensifying gaze of her bed partners distracted her from her treasure and her eyes got big with innocence.

"What? It's just a little hair," her voice matching the feigned innocence in her eyes. Both men just shook their heads. Adrian ruffled her hair before getting out of bed and stretching, this gave Hermione an eye fully of one of the most sculpted stomach she had ever seen. Noticing her distraction and not wanting to be out down Marcus kissed her head before getting up and removing his shirt and flinging it at her head as he made his way to the bathroom. Hermione was torn between staying in the soft warmth of the t-shirt and the allure of what she figured was a killer back. Peeking out she wasn't disappointed, but she only caught a glimpse before he disappeared. Turing to Adrian with a small pout she vanished the food (she hoped to the kitchen) and got up as well. She grabbed the wand and cast a sourgify charm, deciding she didn't need a shower. Once satisfied that she was sufficiently clean she cocked and eyebrow.

"Alright Adrian. Dress me," she spread her arms wide and grinned.

The gauzy black button down shirt matched beautifully with the emerald green hip hugging skirt that Adrian had paired it with. The slight ruffle on each sleave made it look less corporate while still being sophisticated. Adrian spun Hermione under his arm and dipped her, moving close to nuzzle in her neck making her laugh and squeal.

"Knock it off Adrian, it tickles," she said still laughing, he stopped nuzzling and chose instead to drop tiny open mouth kisses up from her collar bone to just behind her ear. Placing his lips gently on her pulse point he pulled back slightly to whisper in her ear.

"If you didn't have to leave I don't think I'd be able to let you go." with one final kiss he set her up right and spun her to face him.

"Well, how do I look? Ready to go house hunting with a Malfoy?" Hermione asked breaking free from his grip and doing a spin.

"You look exceptional, though I must say I prefer you in jeans. Muggles did get those right," Blaise said, his voice causing the heads of Adrian and Hermione to swing in his direction. Leaned up against the door jamb with his arms folded the martial of his shirt stretched tightly over his form drawing Hermione's eye. Adrian chuckled.

"Looks like your escort is here. Don't drool too much on the way Hermione," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and moving her in the direction of the door. The movement broke Hermione out of her ogling and she blushed deeply.

"You are going to impress the starched socks off Lucius," Blaise said as he tucked her hand to the crook of his arm and lead her down the stairs towards the vast entrance. Still getting used to being in the manor as a guest rather than a prisoner Hermione chose to nod in response and continue to memorise her surroundings. The charming and regal furnishings completely at odds with her last visit. They reached the door without her noticing and Blaise got her attention by tucking a stray few strands of hair behind her ear, chuckling when it immediately fell back out. "Always a little bit of rebel in you though isn't there." She poked her tongue out at him when a cough drew her attention.

Lucius stood near the front door cane in hand. He had on robes of a slightly darker grey than his eyes which made them appear as if they were glowing. She smiled a toothy smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Good morning Pet, I trust that you have been well looked after since I saw you last night," he enquired quietly reaching to take her hand and plant a small kiss on her knuckles.

"I have been, thank you Lucius. I trust you slept well," she replied her ears getting warm from the attention he was paying her. He nodded in response and gestured towards Blaise as she still had hold of his arm,

"Oh right, thanks for the escort Blaise, I guess I'll see you eventually…" she trailed off frowning realising that she didn't know when she'd see him next. He smiled and tilted her face towards his.

"You'll see me tonight Cara, I'm the designated sleep over partner for this evening," he told her and placed a chaste kiss on he still frowning lips. Before bowing slightly at the couple and darting away before Hermione could process what he had said. It didn't take her long to catch up though.

"Did he us say that he was designated sleep over partner? I swear you lot are worse schemers than Harry, Ron and I were in school. Honestly didn't it cross your mind to ask me or even inform me of your plan?" she uttered irritated in Lucius' direction. He shrugged and she felt herself go stiff with indignation at her concerns being snubbed.

"We came up with what we thought was best and fair through this period of time where you can't be on your own for more than an hour, we also didn't want to trouble you with trying to come up with a solution. Yes you are dangerously smart, yes you are exceedingly mature but you are also copping the brunt of a vicious law and as your magically matched partners we would like to take that brunt alongside you. There is no need to shoulder this alone Hermione, we are all here and willing to help you, whatever it is that you need," he finished by tucking the same stands of hair back and narrowing his eyes when they wouldn't stay put.

Gobsmacked Hermione didn't reply or protest as he swept her out of the house to the apparition point. Nor did she comment as he pulled her close into his side and apparated them to a small lane near digonanlly. She finally regained her senses and hauled Lucius back he nearly lost his balance as Hermione flung her arms around his neck his hands automatically went to her hips and he was hunched to accommodate her lesser height.

"Thank you, I've been basically distraught over this, thank you for reminding me that I'm not alone. I mean everyone has but the reminding when I get a bit out of sorts means a lot to me," she mumbled into his neck. She released him, straightened his robes and took his hand, gesturing for him to lead the way as she pulled the slightly dazed Malfoy out of the alley. He took her to a small quiet café where they immediately fell over themselves two serve the well-known pair.

"what can I get for you today?" the waiter asked, quick quote quill poised and ready after they'd looked at the menu for a few moments. The men both looked at Hermione to order first.

"Can I please get the smoked salmon and cucumber salad, no dressing but extra lemon wedges please," she said becoming amused as the waiter gushed about ow wonderful her choice was.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with roasted leek and parsnips thank you. And I'd like a bottle of semi-sweet white wine if you please, chilled." Lucius said closing the menu as the waiter scooped them up with promises to be back almost immediately.

When he got out of hearing Hermione couldn't hold her laugh in any longer causing Lucius to raise his eyebrow in a very Severus like mannerism. She just shook her head, he wouldn't find it funny, and he'd expect it to happen every time they went anywhere.

"So how are you finding being a part of 15 husbands?" she asked as the wine was being poured.

"I believe I am adjusting well, I never thought I'd be in this situation. It helps to have Severus as we've always been friends. The Lupin man is growing on me too. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to be friends with all of the husbands, I remember most of them in nappies but I believe the group will be a cohesive functioning family unit," Lucius said before taking a sip.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I've had so much to do with some of them that was the exact opposite of a relationship that it's quite weird now to be so drawn to you all. The age gaps don't bother me, mind you. I've never seen any of my partners in the role of father figure, same that apart from harry I've never seen any of the others as a brother. But again with harry its different, we've been reliant on each other for so long that it seems quite normal to continue in this direction. I know now is too early to tell but do you see yourself being happy with me? I just… I just don't want to have everyone miserable. I want you all to be happy, with the situation, with the thousands of children I have to produce, to be happy with me." Hermione trailed off and picked at the salad that had been delivered in the middle of her little admission.

Lucius hadn't started eating and in fact looked at the young woman with sadness in her eyes. She was wonderful but she couldn't see that and was so drawn in in herself doubt that she didn't even realise that the spell ensured that they dynamic of the groups be happy ones. He leaned across to still the hand with the fork that was pushing a chunk of salmon around her plate.

"I seem to be needing to re assure you a lot already but I want to remind you that we didn't just fall into your lap. You used an ancient spell that is designed to bring together people who are going to be well off together. The adjustment period is a given but we all will be more than happy with one another as time goes on. You needn't doubt yourself so much Hermione." With that he removed his hand and cut a chunk of chicken to start his meal.

"You know what, you're right Lucius. I must be more confident in myself, I helped defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake. If I'm strong enough to that then I can do this… just promise that if I do this, stop believing in myself, doubt it all that you'll remind me of what I said today." She requested and he nodded. A few moments later Hermione let out a groan that startled Lucius from his next bite. Her fork loaded with a hunk of pink flesh disappeared between her lips and she groaned again.

"You seem to be enjoying that," Lucius said shifting slightly in his seat, the groan reminiscent of not meal time activities.

"You simply must try it, its heavenly." she replied hoisting another forkful and pushing it in his direction. He ate what she offered and as the salty meat burst over his tongue he let out his own groan causing Hermione to giggle and blush all at once. "See it's wonderful isn't it." He showed his agreement by taking another bite from her plate with his own fork making Hermione burst out in full laughter. He grinned at that in a very un-Malfoy like way and basked in his ability to make her laugh. They finished their meal in relative silence, him offering a bite of chicken and then both claiming they preferred the salmon. It ended with them both smiling at the clearly overwrought waiter and leaving arm in arm.

The first house was large and grey. The walls, the floors, the ceilings, even the windows filtered the light into the room in a dull, lack lustre fashion. Cobwebs were blasted away and then would re appear moments later. The space though large on the whole, had been broken down into so many rooms that it felt more like a school dormitory than a possibly loving home. Upstairs hadn't fared much better, with twenty bedrooms crammed in there was hardly enough space in each for a single bed let alone other furniture. Every room smelt like dust causing Hermione to sneeze more than once and ended with Lucius hand her his monogrammed handkerchief. Unimpressed with the entirety of the house Hermione decided to move quickly to the second option that she had chosen over lunch.

It looked like the manor, too much so for Hermione's taste. Pallid render covered the outer walls, big roman pillars holding up the exterior entry way. Much too large. Even with all her husbands and all the children there were four floors that was turning out to equal over 90 rooms. They really didn't need that many. Even though it was a lovely large house Hermione still couldn't picture herself in it. Sighing she looked over to Lucius as she sat on a large flat step next to a pillar.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I know you liked it but I don't, I wouldn't be able to spend my life there. I just don't feel right here," she said knowing it was a lame explanation but she couldn't help the way she felt. Lucius remained standing but lifted one side of his mouth in a half smile.

"Hermione, we are doing this to find something you are comfortable with, if you find something that you like then that's what we get. In addition I'd like to remind you of our lunch time conversation," he said kneeling before her and taking her hands. He was doing a good job at keeping his end of the bargain.

"Ok, let's keep going. How many more are there?" she asked. Hermione had moved to stand and was looking out over the view. She missed Lucius small but happy smile, he as quickly becoming addicted to making her happy. Remembering she had asked a question he looked down at the papers in his hand. Two of the seven had been crossed out.

"Five to go. Let's get a move on it's already 1pm." He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close into his side. The apparated away to house number three.

Too small. It had about ten bedrooms and smelt like ammonia. It was immediately got crossed off the list. House number four took her breath away.

It was hard for Hermione to believe that a house could be three stories, sprawling and un-imposing all at the same was grey like the first house but the big textured bricks gave it a dappled effect rather than a flat one. The top tier was roughly rendered in cream, giving it distinction from the other two. Old fashioned wrought iron and wood shutters covered the windows of the first and second floor. There were four windows on the second level and three on the first, and that was just on the front. There was ivy climbing half way up the second floor and stretched from corner to corner in thick coverage. She was already smitten.

The house was situated on a hill overlooking a deep ravine and surrounded on all other sides by forest. The forest to the right of the house was joined to the main path by a 200 metre flat rock trail. She turned back from the view to look at the veranda. It was the length of front of the house and was held up by six poles. They were square and also covered in thick ivy. There was a wrought iron fence connecting the poles about Hermione's waist height.

The front door was thick, darkly stained oak with two vertical windows with dark purple tinted glass in a mosaic pattern. The glass changed from purple to blue and green. The door handle was brass and there was a matching brass door knocker in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Fitting," she muttered trailing a finger down its snout before dropping her hand and pushing inside the house.

Hermione and Lucius stepped into a grand foyer. The floor was black marble with a white fleck. There was a massive stair case directly across from the front door made of the same wood as the door is made of. There was a door each side of the stair case and one on each wall. According to the plans she had read there was a kitchen behind one of the back doors and the other held storage space. The storage room lead to a series of four rooms and two bath rooms. On the left wall was a sunroom. The right side was a massive wrap around garage.

Lucius led Hermione up the stairs which opened into three hallways. The left hallway held ten bedrooms and three bathrooms. The same of the right. The third hallways held a door that had stairs to the third floor. Top floor had 16 bedrooms three shared bathrooms and one room with an ensuite.

All walls were a light grey blue, with white mouldings. The two upper floors were carpeted in matching thick soft grey material.

They made their way back down stairs to explore the kitchen. It was a strange mix of traditional and modern. The floor was white marble as were the counter tops. The splash back was made of many small translucent square tires in black, grey and white. All the wooden cupboard doors were darkly stained. The sink and fixtures were copper. There was a matching preparation island in the middle of the kitchen and a narrow door leading to a spacious dining room.

A visit to the sunroom was next and if Hermione hadn't been infatuated by the house already she would have paid outright for this room alone. It was large and two walls were dedicated to two large bay windows. The other two were bare except for the doorway.

Hermione turned a few slow circles on the middle off the room, a huge smile on her face. Lucius stood near a window watching her.

"You know Hermione I think you might be in love," he drawled taking a few steps closer. His comment stopped her twirling but her smile stayed strong.

"I think you might be right. I adore it. There are enough rooms, enough space, we can add, we can decorate, I can con…" she was abruptly cut off by Lucius placing his finger on her lips.

"Now Pet, you needn't sell me on the place. I can see your mind working at a hundred miles an hour already. I don't think we need to see the rest of the places do you?" he asked smiling with one eyebrow raised. With his finger still against her lips Hermione nodded then pulled back.

"How long do you think it'll take for the deal to go ahead? I'd like to be in before the wedding…" she looked away and a bright blush reached her cheeks. Normally strong and in control Hermione was so caught up wondering why she felt like she was a first year again that she didn't notice Lucius move closer. She was forced to notice when he slid two fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. Why was everyone doing this to her? Then all thoughts fled as his lips pressed to the corner of her mouth.

"You need to relax Pet," he murmured his lips still touching her skin drawing goose bump up on her skin. The second time he pressed down, his lips made full contact with hers. Hermione's arms came up of their own volition and wrapped around his neck. His hand curled around her hip and pulled her closer. His teeth lightly pulled at her bottom lip and the sensation cause Hermione to gasp allowing Lucius to sweep his tongue against hers. He backed her up against the empty wall as he continued to entice her tongue into moving against his. His hand trailed down her thigh and made to pull her leg up around his hip but encountered a deterrent.

"Damnable skirt," Lucius they had their foreheads pressed together and they were breathing heavily.

"I'll make sure Adrian dresses me appropriately next time," Hermione managed to get out, causing the both of them to start laughing. Drawing away and straightening up they summoned the witch that was in charge of this property. They quickly signed and got their authorisation pushed through the goblins at Gringots and Hermione had the deed to her new home within two hours.

At 4 pm Hermione and Lucius Apparated back over to Malfoy Manor to tell the others that she had gotten her… their new place. They were met at the door by a concerned looking house elf.

"Master! You're home, Kara has been wait for Master to get home. New missy you must come right away, they wait they do. Quickly master and new Missy, quickly," the house elf babbled as it took Hermione's hand and dragged her along. Not one to be left behind in the moment Lucius grabbed Hermione's other hand and was pulled along by the surprisingly strong elf. They made their way and came to stop in front of the room that made Hermione's skin crawl. Never the less she squared her shoulders and entered with Lucius at her side. Only a few feet into the room she stopped and gasped softly.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Tell me, I'll…I'll make it happen, please just, just let them go."


	7. A Little Message

Hello Dearest Readers,

Yes I am back and posting again. I am so very sorry for my absence, life got in the way but I am back for good and ready to finish this story.

I love all the review thank you all so much for everything you say, I love the praise and I love the feed-back. I'd like to let it be known that while I don't respond to the reviews I love receiving them and am more than happy to reply to any pms sent my way.

Thank you all again for your time, patience, and encouragement, you all mean the world to me. I'm so happy to be back writing for you all again.

Love, Happiness and Kind Wishes

SilverTippedTongue


	8. Chapter 7

The room had fallen into dereliction from no longer being used. Cobwebs created a thick layer across the ceiling about a quarter of the way down. The air smelt of mould and ash. The carpet was faded and in places had large back pools of rotted and moldy fabric. Hermione's blood ran cold and she barely stifled the keen that threatened to escape as the room threw her into memories. The only thing that pulled her back was the fear in the eyes of three men, on their knees wands at their throats held by three of the most feared people Hermione had ever know. Greyback held Neville's hair tightly extending it back slightly so she could see the trickle of blood coming from the indention of the wand. Thorfinn Rowle held Theo in a similar way but there was no blood. The only different one was Blaise, due to his closely cut hair he was being held under the chin by Rodolphus Lestrange. Hissing lowly, Lucius stepped forward starting to raise his wand but Hermione noticed the wands of the Death Eaters dig in deeper and heard a small whimper of pain and watched as a drop of blood rolled down Theo's neck. She held out her hand to still Lucius so she could stop any more pain coming to her soon to be husbands.

"I meant what I said, anything you want, I can make it happen. Anything just let them go," she pleaded, her voice almost breaking in the middle. Her arms had made their way behind her back and she started to cast a silent emergency patronus to go and get help. With Lucius beside her they effectively blocked the glowing figure from the crazed intruders and she hoped it found Harry in time.

"You're what we want Mudblood. You can make it all go away for us by adding us to you harem…"

"No one would pursue us with you as our wife…"

"We wouldn't go to Azkaban, we wouldn't get charged, and we'd be free." In order they spoke, clearly they'd been planning this for a long while. While they had decided on the benefits they obviously hadn't paid much attention to how the ritual worked, but that could work in her favour.

"I can let you in as part of my husbands, but you can't hurt my other ones, the spell won't work if they are in danger. And I can assure you that your wands at their throats constitutes danger." She had her hands in front of her now in a slightly surrendering gesture to placate the three unstable criminals. She just made out the faint muffled sound of running footsteps. They were close. She just had to keep them talking do they didn't notice the approach. "If you let them go we can do the spell now, if you'd like. We can do it as soon as you let them go." She took a few more steps closer as she was saying this, they'd loosened their hold and moved their wands but had not quite relinquished complete control of their captives. Just as she made it within five feet and the three men had fully dropped Hermione's partners, the doors behind her burst fully open and her remaining husbands sprang into action. She dropped as soon as the door began to move, she crawled her way over to Blaise, Theo and Neville as the spells erupted overhead. She pulled her wand and cast a shield over the four of them. She felt curses bounce off from both directions and prayed she could keep it up long enough. Though deranged and unhealthy the Death Eaters put up a fight that took the husbands five minutes to end. Still in her protective bubble she huddled with her husbands, whispering words that calmed and soothed them.

When the fighting was done Hermione released the shield and stood. As she did she was suddenly wrapped in the arms of Severus Snape. The bone crushing hug left her sucking in deep breaths but when he held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes she forgot how to breathe at all. His obsidian iris' held a wealth of concern, care and thankfulness. Her own hands came up to wrap around his wrists and she pressed her face firmly into his palm.

"I'm fine Severus, I'm not hurt just a bit rattled. It's ok you saved me," she cooed quietly to settle him. After she'd said it he seemed to relax and as he did he brought her face closer to his and pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and soft and Hermione sighed against him pushing closer to feel more. Instinctively, Severus moved one hand to the back of her head to hold her and the other settled on her waist. His thumb stroked her ribcage earning him a small moan. He pulled back to observe her. Hermione's eyes were still closed and a small smile sat on her lips. Her eyes opened in time to catch his own smile which turned hers into a grin.

"See, I'm perfectly fine." She reached back up to pop a kiss on his chin before turning to the rest of her husbands. A few looked shocked, a couple were looking away, and Lucius looked like he might catch fire any moment from the heat in his eyes. It caused a blush to fall from her cheeks down her neck as she noticed the same look in the rest of her soon to be husbands eyes. She cleared her throat so it wouldn't break when she spoke next. "Yes I am ok, yes I know you all now are concerned for me but I am now more concerned for you. I will always have one of you with me at the very least, but you are all running about unprotected. They got into the manor for crying out loud. It's unheard of, not only that but they got the jump of three exceptional wizards. How does that even happen?" by the end of her little tirade Hermione had gotten sufficiently angry at her wizard's lack of protection. How could they be left vulnerable when she was so closely guarded? As she swam in her mind with her thoughts she was moved from Severus' arms to be coddled in the joint grip of Fred and George. Together they peppered her hair and cheeks with kisses and eventually she calmed down giving them a sheepish smile.

"We can tell you what happened, if it would help…" Theo said scratching the back of his neck. Hermione looked to him and saw the blood. Remembering that they were hurt she struggled out of the Weasley twin's grip and few over to Theo and pulled him to her in a similar way that Severus had done to her. The only difference being that she was in full healer mode. Theo stood still as she checked him over and healed the small cut on his neck. She finished with a small kiss to the now clear spot and moved swiftly over to Neville. Neville's was deeper than Theo's and had a bruise starting to form in a large circle around it. Tears sprung to her eyes as Neville flinched when she lightly touched the spot. She carefully healed the area, accio-ing some bruise paste from her bag and applying it gently. The bruise healed before her eyes. Once she was met with pristine skin she also leaned up to kiss the mark, but rather than just a glancing peck she stayed and focused softly lapping at the spot for a moment, until she felt Neville's hand tightly grip her hips. She pulled away and looked up at his face, smiling and growing warm at the fire that lit his eyes. Making a happy noise she snuggled back into his chest and grunted until his arms came around her. She gave a little wiggle before pulling away. Finally she went over to Blaise to make sure that he was ok. She murmured softly in his ear and was stroking one hand over his hair and down the back of his neck before going back up. Once she had ascertained that her wizards caught in the beginning were fine she prompted Theo to continue. His explanation broke the silence that had fallen over the group as they watched Hermione care for her Wizards.

"As some of you know there have been developments in the security at Malfoy Manor. The latest being the magical detection maps. They are a version of 'homo revelio' that stays in the room after it is enchanted to an object. It can pick up the energy of a living creature and that creature is listed on a board outside the room. The only problem is it only lists the room as being occupied by however many presences there are. While we've been experimenting with adding a magical signature recognition section we haven't quite got that far. So when Neville, Blaise and I came in here we could only see that there were three people. We honestly thought it might have been Harry, Remus and Sirius or the Weasleys. When we went in we saw no one but then we were ambushed. It was nearly an hour before you came back Hermione," he finished quietly. Clearly the event had caused him great fear and Hermione's heart broke. No one should have to go through that, she out of everyone would know. While this was turning over in her head she interrupted the conversations that had broken out at the end of Theo's retelling.

"Through my work with magical creatures I've seen that many of them can read magical signatures and assign the different ones identities. It's one of the reasons I'm able to approach the unicorns of both the Forest of Dean and the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. They remember who I am based off my magic. I know House Elves have that particular ability too," she said drawing the attention of all the men. Suddenly her stomach grumbled and with all the attention on her everyone noticed and laughed.

"I think we should get you diner love," Harry said kindly but Hermione paused.

"I was thinking that I could have dinner with Ginny tonight if she wanted. And since it's still early we could move enough stuff for me to stay at my new house… tonight… maybe…please," a quite chatter met her request and they moved as one group to get together enough stuff to be able to have all the wizards and their guests stay the night at the new place. As they started making arrangements Hermione spoke up again, "I don't mean to put you all out, I know it's tough moving and we've been through an ordeal tonight so I don't want anyone to stress about this…" a hand closed over her mouth cutting her off.

"Hermione I don't think that you're only having one husband with you tonight, especially after what happened. I also don't think that those who won't be sharing your bed will be happy with being in a different building to you. We also aren't going out our way, we're literally shrinking and carrying. I believe that we would all feel better being in the same place as you and if that means we move some stuff and stay at the new house to make you happy we will," Neville said removing his hand and clasping her fingers in his.

"I don't know about you Neville or Blaise but I really want to spend the night with Hermione. If that's ok with everyone else?" Theo asked. Everyone agreed without argument, due to the ordeal the three had undertaken and the moving began in earnest. Beds of all shapes and sizes were moved, tables chairs and lamps followed. Lucius went to the kitchens to sort out food and the house Elves. Severus went to the potions lab to grab what would be needed in case of an emergency. Marcus and Draco sent a letter to Ginny inviting her to dinner and offering that one of them would come and pick the trio up because they had a new place, also that they were most welcome to stay the night. Greg and Harry were again talking quietly while they worked about Hermione's nightmares and planned another meeting with the husbands to let them know about it when it was their turn to be with Hermione while she slept. Blaise, Neville and Theo stayed close to Hermione, who was basically told not to lift a finger. The Weasleys had gone ahead with Remus and Sirius to make sure everything was ready for when the rest arrived. It was now 6 and everyone was ready to go. Hermione had suggested pizza for dinner and Harry offered to go and collect it while the others got settled. Ginny had replied saying she'd love to join them for the night and just to send a few people to apparate them over whenever they were ready.

It was 7 by the time everyone had settled in, the furniture was put to rights, food filled the kitchen and the house elves scuttled happily around setting out drinks and plates for everyone. Truth be told they were worried when the new Missy had told them that they would only be needing plates and wouldn't be eating at a table. But they put their anxiety aside to please their new Missy.

Ginny had gravitated towards Hermione during dinner and the two sat together, heads bent a small way away from the men. They were enjoying their hushed conversation.

"I wish we could have seen it from the audience Herms, even from the side it looked incredible. One moment you were alone then next you had this swarm of men behind you it was really quite bizarre. It was silent until you fainted of course. But you didn't even hit the ground Hermione, Draco had you in his arms before you even got half way down. That's when it erupted. It was practically a riot, extra aurors had to be summoned, and those in the audience had to do crowd control. Then you had a line of nearly half the men present trying to refute your husbands' claims to you and saying it should be them. Kingsley dismissed them saying that "if they knew how the spell worked and she was supposed to have different or addition partners then they would already be with her". Draco just had this look of panic on his face with you limp in his arms. Shortly after that you were surrounded by your husbands and Kings got George and Charlie to take you back to the room we were in earlier, but you'd know that," Ginny finished then took a bite of her supreme pizza slice. Hermione was quietly chewing on her own slice. It was nice to get a recollection of what happened, she hadn't heard it from any of her husbands and the brief moment with Molly hadn't been the most enlightening of conversations.

"So tell me about yours, I heard from your mum that it was nearly as riotous as mine," Hermione said taking another bite and waiting for the red head to finish her mouthful. Ginny started her reply with a snort.

"Hardly. I mean Cormac and his father tried to cheat and sneak up the back of the stage while my ritual was going on but a whole bunch of people noticed them and they were escorted out. It's actually been really quiet for me and the boys. We've always know each other, hell I even dated Dean, but it's been nice to get to know them better in other ways." A blush had spread over Ginny's cheeks and both the girls giggled even as Hermione admitted she hadn't done more than kiss any of them.

"I think that since I know them well, or at least know of all of them and have had a decent amount to do with most of them I can ease into it, build up personal relationships, learn their individual styles and personalities at my own pace… well as much as I can with all the time limits that are on things. Plus all the charms help your feelings along to some extent, and I do care for all of them, tonight showed me that more than anything else has. It's been nice though, kind of like a slow burn." This had the girls laughing again and Hermione turning nearly the colour of Ginny's hair.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough girl time, giggling is never a good sign," Sirius said coming over and scooping Hermione up bridal style. Spluttering, Hermione wriggled and protested.

"Put me down Sirius, I'm not a child I can walk." Though when it became clear he wasn't letting her go she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't be like that sweetness. I just want to be near you and hold you for a bit, since I know you'll be spending the night with your three little prisoners," he whispered that in her ear, his breath causing goose bumps to erupt. Shivering slightly she relented and slipped her arm behind his neck and used the other to get a grasp on his shirt front holding her in place. He sat down on a couch in between Remus and Severus. Ginny had also been placed in between her husbands on another couch. She felt Severus' hands massaging her shoulders and neck and Remus got to work on her feet and ankles. She sighed happily and Sirius traced patterns on her thigh with one hand and held her waist with the other to secure her to his lap. Her hand around his neck fiddled with the hair that brushed his collar and a happy rumble sounded though his chest, the vibrations putting a smile to her lips. Enjoying the peace and quiet chatter hat was going on around her Hermione started to drift off. She suddenly jolted back away remembering what she had set up earlier for everyone's entertainment.

Hermione had set up a TV that she had brought with her from her old place. Un-packing this had reminded her that she needed to do something with her old house now that she had the new place. At the time she'd put the thought to the side and made sure her wards were still in place to keep her electronics safe and attached her DVD player to it. having done this when she got here she could now freely operate it from her seat. She levitated four DVDs in front of her gathering.

"I think that with all the drama of today we would be very happy to just sit, relax and watch other people be heroic. Now we get to pick what we watch, but that also means we have to come to a consensus on what we want to put on. I have four movies here. I'll give you the titles then we vote, highest wins. Title number one: Insidious. Title number two: Texas chainsaw massacre. Title three: San Andreas and title four: Mad Max, Fury Road. Ok now those for one," she counted three hands. "Number two," this time there were four hands. "Three," another three votes "and four," the remaining nine hands went up. "Ok, Mad Max it is." She used her wand to levitate all the bits together and then worked the remotes to start the movie.

About halfway through the film Hermione was jostled slightly into a sitting position. She turned her head questioningly to Sirius but before she could say anything she was cut off in a swift kiss. Taken aback she didn't react to the kiss until his tongue ghosted against hers. That caused her to act on reflex and stroke her own against his. While she had not been prepared for the kiss she was even less prepared for the three pairs of hand to efficiently manoeuvre her to be straddling Sirius' lap. One set held fast pulling her into Sirius' chest so she assumed her were Sirius'. The second set which she was sure belonged to Remus traversed the length of her leg and moved over her backside lightly only to repeat the motion squeezing slightly on the return, then continuing. The other hands -most assuredly Severus' -tickled her ribs. All at once the hand spread and his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. She shivered, the motion causing Sirius to buck gently. The moment of contact drawing a low moan from Hermione which was swallowed by the involved kiss. Pulling back to breathe she rested her head on his shoulder as the other two sets of hand s continued. The only difference being that Sirius' now rested on her hip and was ever so carefully pushing downwards to increase the friction. He growled and that made Hermione shiver again, holding in a loud moan. She sat up fully. None of the hands left her person but they stilled.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we can't really continue with everyone here watching a movie," she whispered to her three touchy feely husbands. However the reply didn't come from any of them.

"Considering we all wish to be in their place I can't think of a single reason for you to actually stop unless you want to. Ginny and her partners departed just after the movie started and we were all enjoying the little display of affection you were giving us," Lucius said from a few chairs over.

If they could have seen her they would notice the scarlet colour she had turned. But they couldn't because she's reburied her face in Sirius' neck to hide from the embarrassment of being caught. Harry came to the rescue as always.

"Ok guys I think we've caused enough blood to go to her face, if we aren't careful it'll start leaking out her ears," he said from close by. Hermione nodded ardently without looking up, causing the three near her to laugh.

"Well then sweetness, I guess I'd better pass you over to your sleeping buddies for tonight. You have a big day tomorrow." She was sat up turned and passed off into the waiting arms of Neville.

"Honestly I can walk, I'm positive you've all seen me performing the activity. I can even run if it's required," was her belated come back. She bid everyone good night and was taken to one of the rooms that had a large bed in it. Theo and Blaise closed the doors behind them. Since she was already in her pjs, she was placed on the bed and her robe taken. The three men then shuck their layers of clothes down to their tighty whiteies, or in their case, tighty blue, yellow and purples. Retaining her blush heroine wiggled back and got comfy in the middle of the bed. Theo was on her left and Blaise on her right, Neville did what Greg had don't the night before and situated himself so he was between her legs and his head rested on her stomach. Despite their almost nakedness, Hermione felt safe and comforted and started to rift off to sleep while snuggling into the warm skin of Blaise and enjoying the feel of Theo at her back. It wasn't long before they all succumbed to sleep.


End file.
